Vacanze in Normandia
by Terryoscar Aizram
Summary: Questa storia nasce da un pensiero estivo, una vacanza in Normandia nell'estate del 1787, in cui il Generale decide che Victor Clement de Girodelle deve corteggiare sua figlia. Il risultato lo sappiamo già, siccome è un anticipo di "Avventura sulle Alpi". Il Generale è sempre lui, ed anche le autrici sono sempre loro, le due Arpie! Una manciata di capitoli estivi.
1. Ospiti attesi

_**Un marito per Oscar**_

Finalmente mia figlia mi ha raggiunto nel mio studio, nella villa in Normandia. Ho portato qui la mia famiglia per delle vacanze estive, in questo caldo luglio del 1787. La villa in Normandia è da anni il rifugio di mia figlia, qui si sente libera, e spero che sia quindi più bendisposta per quello che ho in mente!

È qui davanti a me, vestita di tutto punto, seppure in maniera informale. Indossa la sua immancabile camicia bianca, senza fronzoli, liscia, pulita, lasciata appena aperta all'altezza del collo. Dei pantaloni azzurri ed un gilet lungo, a coprirle i fianchi, dello stesso colore, leggermente ricamato. I capelli sono sciolti, ribelli. Ha in viso un sorriso luminoso. Si, decisamente la Normandia le fa bene!

"Padre, si può sapere perché avete insistito affinché venissimo tutti in Normandia?! Io non Vi capisco, perché avete addirittura invitato Girodelle ad alloggiare in casa nostra?!"

"Oscar, figliola cara. Victor mi ha chiesto la tua mano ed io gli ho concesso di corteggiarti! Questa vacanza vi servirà per conoscervi! Arriveranno in serata anche i conti Girodelle! Non sei contenta?"

"COSA! PADRE MA SIETE PER CASO IMPAZZITO?!"

"Ma come ti permetti! Victor è un bel ragazzo, educato, a modo! Cosa c'è che non va?!"

"Padre, dimenticate che sono un uomo?!"

"Oscar! Ma come ti vengono certe idee?! Tu non sei un uomo!"

"Ma come! Non è ciò che mi avete sempre detto fin da bambina?!"

"Si...cioè no! Oh...insomma! Lasciati corteggiare! Il mio è un ordine! Chiaro?! Sono sicuro che apprezzerai Victor!"

"Ah ah ah ah … io apprezzare Victor! Ma Padre, lui è … è …. Padre, lui è inferiore a me, non è certo alla mia altezza! Ih ih ih …"

"Lo so...hai ragione. Lui é il figlio cadetto...però è un ottimo partito e potrebbe accettare di dare ai vostri figlio il mio nome!"

"Ma cosa avete capito! Non mi riferisco certo al suo rango!"

Mia figlia mi risponde tutta stizzita. Povero me, sarà una vera fatica convincerla!

"Ma io si! Vedi se ti piace! Su, su... non vorrai mica che il nostro nome finisca con te, vero?

Possibile che non capisca? Io voglio un nipote che porti avanti il nostro nome! È fondamentale poter tramandare le nostre tradizioni! Eppure credevo di averti educata bene!"

" Ah ah ah .. Padre, forse non mi sono spiegata, Girodelle, è inferiore alla mia preparazione militare. Lui non riesce a battermi in NULLA! Non riesce a tenermi testa né con la spada, nè con la pistola e tanto meno con il fucile! E poi, che dire riguardo alle sue strategie militari?! Non riesce a organizzare nemmeno un piano d'azione, devo pensare sempre a tutto io! Padre, ritengo André molto più preparato e intelligente di quel damerino profumato, piuttosto sposo lui, Andrè si che è alla mia altezza! Ah ah ah ah …. ma lui non conta perché è mio amico, anzi di più: André è mio fratello! E i fratelli non si sposano! Ah ah ah ah …"

"OSCAR! Sei davvero impossibile! Guarda, Victor ha lasciato questa enorme scatola per te! Su dai, aprila!"

Indico a mia figlia una scatola enorme, posata sul tavolo, legata con un nastro rosa ed un enorme fiocco. Dalla scatola proviene un profumo che, a causa del quantitativo, è persino soffocante. Victor avrà esagerato …..

"Padre, io non sono una donnicciola, se ci tenete tanto ai regali del conte Girodelle, apritelo Voi!"

"OSCAR! Ti ordino di aprirlo! Veloce!"

" Non ci penso nemmeno, preferisco andare a cavallo! ANDREEEE', ANDRREEE' DOVE SEI!"

Urlo mentre mi dirigo verso la porta, pronta a scappare da questa gabbia di matti!

"Fermati! Non uscirai da questa stanza se prima non avrai aperto questa scatola!"

Prendo per un braccio mia figlia e la trattengo, continuo: "Deve aprire il dono di Victor, è questione di buona educazione. E poi come può corteggiarti se non apri i suoi doni?! Ma che figlia difficile che ho!

"Uffa! Padre siete davvero petulante! Vi ho detto che nè Girodelle e nessun altro uomo, potrà mai darmi ordini in vita mia! Padre, e poi, Vi immaginate che sottometta un uomo in casa nostra! Ah ah ah ah ah … Padre, apritela voi quella scatola, e se il regalo è di Vostro gradimento regalatelo a mia madre, forse lo apprezzerà!ANDREEEE' SI PUO' SAPERE DOVE SEI!"

"OSCAR!"

"Non ce la faccio più con questa figlia sfacciata! Le tue urla si saranno sentite per tutta la villa."  
"Meglio così. Almeno tutti sanno con chi hanno a che fare!"

"OSCARRRR!"

"Padre, meglio che non invochiate il mio nome in questo modo, altrimenti la servitù potrebbe pensare che stiamo litigando e potrebbe fare pettegolezzi sul mio conto, riferire tutto ai Girodelle e così Victor potrebbe ripensarci! Ma ci pensate, vostra figlia che per colpa vostra, rischia di rimanere nubile! Ah ah ah ah …"

" NON E' POSSIBILE!"

"SCCCC … vi ho detto di non urlare! … ANDRE' DOVE SEI?! NON NE POSSO PIU', VIENI QUI!"

"Santo cielo Oscar! Qui non si capisce più nulla! Non urlare!"

"PADRE E' TUTTA COLPA VOSTRA SU CONTINUO A GRIDARE, NON NOMINATE PIU' IL CONTE DI GIRODELE, CAPITO! ANDREEEE' …."

Sto vagando per la villa, da solo, dopo avere preparato i cavalli. Oscar mi ha ordinato di predisporre tutto per fare una bella cavalcata, per il tempo di questa vacanza sarò di nuovo il suo attendente.

Le urla di Oscar attirano la mia attenzione, mi reco nello studio di corsa e busso.

"Scusate Padre, hanno bussato, deve essere André!"

"Avanti!"

"Scusate Generale ma ho sentito Oscar chiamarmi …"

"Andrè, sei tu! Bene bene, convinci questa testona ad aprire il regalo di Victor!"

" Convincere io! Ma Signore, Oscar non si lascia convincere nessuno."

"Padre, forse non mi sono spiegata ma io non apro un bel niente! Nemmeno se me lo ordinasse il re in persona!"

"ADESSO BASTA! APRI QUESTO DANNATO ENORME PACCO! O GIURO CHE TI SFIDO A DUELLO, FIGLIA INSOLENTE!"

"E va bene Padre, aprirò il regalo di Girodelle, non perché temo di confrontarmi con Voi ma con l'intenzione precisa di andare a cavalcare! Su Andrè, dammi una mano ad aprire questo scatolone. Di sicuro contiene qualche stupidaggine che si regala alle donne. Girodelle non ha capito che sono più uomo io di lui! Forza André sbrigati!"

"Si, va bene Oscar, ti aiuto."

Sfilo dallo stivale uno stiletto, taglio rapida i nastri di seta rossa che chiudono questo enorme pacco, e dico: "Su Andrè apri il coperchio!"

"Si, certo …."

Andrè solleva il coperchio e compare un tripudio di stoffe rosa, con pizzi, merletti, fiocchi. Una nuvola!

"Ma cos'è questa...roba?!"

" Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia André! Questa è l'ultima idiozia di quel damerino di Girodelle, ma perché non l'ha regalato a una di quelle sgallettate che gli muoiono dietro?! Io sinceramente non saprei che farmene. Padre, è meglio che lo regaliate a mia madre o magari a una delle mie sorelle! Ah ah ah .. Padre, dite al conte che se la prossima volta che vuole farmi un regalo, che mi faccia recapitare un nuovo stiletto o una pistola, così colgo l'occasione di sfidarlo a duello, solo in questo modo Vi renderete conto che nessun uomo può competere con me! Andiamo André, ho voglia di una bella corsa a cavallo e poi preparati, voglio darti una bella lezione con la spada!"

"Si Oscar, sono pronto!"

"Oscar! Tu, questa sera a cena, indosserai questo abito! Chiaro?!"

" COSA! Padre, se quel vestito Vi piace così tanto, indossatelo Voi!"

"Io?! Ma io sono un uomo! Victor ti sta corteggiando! Dagli almeno una possibilità! Ecco...uscite a cavallo assieme! Tu André andrai con loro come chaperon!"

" COSA! Padre, non so che farmene di Girodelle! E poi, io e lui insieme, a fare cosa?! Padre, stasera gli dirò chiaramente di corteggiare una donna, perché io sono ben lontano dal genere femminile. Padre sappiate che io mi sento più uomo di Victor Clemente de Girodelle! E adesso basta! ANDRE' ANDIAMO VIA!"

Esco rapida trascinando con me il mio Andrè.

"OSCAR! TORNA QUI! DEVI PRENDERE MARITO, MI SERVE UN EREDE!"

"Ma a me non serve nessun marito! E Se volete un erede...fatelo Voi!"

"COSA! SEI UNA SFACCIATA! TORNA QUI!"

Le mie urla non fermano mia figlia che ormai sta fuggendo verso le scuderie con Andrè al seguito!

Mi volto sconsolato quando vedo arrivare la mia dolcissima moglie!

"Augustin caro, si può sapere cosa ti succede, perché urli in questo modo?"

"Marguerite! Aiutami tu! Guarda... che bel dono Victor ha fatto ad Oscar...e lei lo disprezza!"

"Cosa sarebbe questo vestito? Augustin, secondo te, nostra figlia indosserebbe mai questo abito?! Ma lo hai visto, è troppo … troppo … Augustin, in tutta onestà anch'io non riesco a immaginarla con questo abito!"

"Ma é un regalo del suo spasimante. Victor ha il mio permesso per corteggiarla! E lo sta facendo. Insomma! È un bel vestito! Adatto ad una contessa erede di un prestigioso casato!"

" Augustin, non credo che nostra figlia accetterà mai la proposta di Girodelle."

"E perché? È giovane, bello, educato, nobile ed innamorato! È perfetto! Dove lo trovo un altro imbecille...ehm...uomo disposto a darmi il mio erede? Dimmelo!"

"Augustin, tu non capisci che, per nostra figlia, Victor rappresenta un soldato qualunque a cui impartire degli ordini. Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che dici?! Sono quasi vent'anni che quel ragazzo è un suo sottoposto, come puoi pretendere che Oscar lo possa vedere come marito? Ma non lo vedi come si comporta con lui!

"Ma cosa mi importa! Io sono suo padre! Io decido per lei. Ed io ho deciso che lei deve darmi il mio nipotino. Secondo te, dove lo trovo un altro uomo che accetti di rinunciare al proprio nome? Dimmelo tu! Vorresti forse che cercassi tra quei vecchi che hanno già dei figli adulti? Come il generale Beaumarchè? Ha la mia età, quindi di certo funziona, ed ha già un erede. Però io vorrei che Oscar avesse un marito suo coetaneo! Comunque, se tu vuoi un vecchio per lei, farò come vuoi!"

" VECCHIO! Ma tu sei pazzo Augustin! Cosa ti fa pensare che Oscar accetti di sposare un uomo scelto da te?! Scordatelo! Augustin, in tutta onestà, credo che nostra figlia difficilmente sposerà un uomo qualunque. Sono sicura che se un giorno decidesse di farlo, si sposerà con un uomo di cui si innamorerà! E adesso scusami, vado a dare disposizioni per la cena di stasera. Purtroppo per nostra figlia, avremo come ospiti Victor e i suoi genitori."

"Marguerite! Io non ti capisco! Vuoi un uomo a cui lei non abbia dato ordini, quindi mi serve un generale. Io spero davvero che Victor la corteggi e la sposi."

" Non illuderti, non lo farà mai. Dirò alla servitù di portare via quell'abito, Oscar non lo indosserà mai. A dopo Augustin!"

Mia moglie si avvia verso la porta, vuole uscire dalla stanza e lasciarmi qui con questa scatola!

"No! Quell'abito andrà in camera di Oscar! E lo indosserà questa sera. A costo di nasconderle ogni altro indumento! Parola mia! NANNYYYYYY! Vieni qui!"

Sento Augustin strillare, mi precipito con affanno e dico "Puff … puf … Augustin, cosa ti succede, forse ti senti male?"

Vedo entrare Nanny, tutta trafelata, sudata. Indossa il suo solito abbigliamento, impeccabile, con tanto di cuffietta. Ma ha il fiatone, sta sudando. Credo che abbia corso. La mia cara Nanny, mi ha cresciuto lei!

"Nanny, porta quel vestito in camera di Oscar e assicurati che lo indossi questa sera!"

Mi avvicino alla scatola, lo tiro fuori, lo guardo con attenzione e dico: " Augustin, cosa ti fa pensare che Oscar lo indossi! Ma hai visto com'è agghindato?! E poi, la mia bambina, oltre ai suoi abiti, non la vedrai vestita in nessun altro modo!"

"Nanny, non ho chiesto il tuo parere. Portalo di sopra e fallo indossare a mia figlia. Poche storie! Il mio è un ordine, perché in questa casa comando io!"

"Augustin, se pensi che IO dica alla MIA bambina di indossare quest'abito, solo perché TU, ti sei messo in testa di trovarla marito, allora mettiti l'anima in pace, non lo farò MAI! E adesso porto via questa roba e poi, non disturbarmi più. Sono indaffarata in cucina per la cena di questa sera! ... Quante follie!"

"NANNY! Tu non puoi rivolgerti così a me!"

" Augustin, mi permetto eccome! Ricordati che sono stata la tua balia, ti conosco più della tua povera madre. E se continui a rivolgerti a me in questo modo, giuro che prendo il mio mestolo e te le suono di santa ragione! E adesso sta zitto!"

"E comunque Nanny...perché vuoi privare mia figlia delle gioie del matrimonio? Sei stata giovane anche tu! Hai fatto un figlio! Insomma Nanny! Io voglio solo che provi a capire se Victor può essere di suo gusto! É un bel ragazzo, ha la stessa età di tuo nipote, si conoscono da vent'anni...aiutami a convincerla! Almeno a provare!"

"Ma Augustin, io sinceramente non riesco a immaginare la mia piccola sposata con il conte Girodelle. Quel ragazzo è troppo diverso da lei … è così … così … effeminato, terribilmente aristocratico, insomma Augustin, ha la puzza sotto il naso. Invece la mia bambina è diversa …. molto più semplice, buona e generosa. Qualità che non vedo nel conte. Perdonami Augustin ma quel ragazzo non è il tipo adatto ad Oscar. E poi, ti immagini?! Chi comanderebbe in casa?! Oscar o quel ragazzo?! No, decisamente insieme non vanno bene!"

"Ma Nanny! Non vuoi dargli neppure una possibilità? Sarà nostro ospite per qualche giorno, poi vedremo."

" Augustin, toglitelo dalla testa, io non ti aiuterò, è tempo perso! Oscar se mai un giorno deciderà di sposarsi, lo farà con l'uomo che vorrà. E se ti illudi che tua figlia, ti lasci scegliere per lei, allora sei un illuso, non te lo permetterà MAI! E adesso scusami, vado in cucina a preparare il pranzo!"

"No! Devi portare di sopra quel vestito! VELOCE!"

" Si, certo Augustin, lo porto di sopra ma tu vedi di non mancarmi di rispetto, altrimenti te lo lascio qui sul tavolo! SCOSTUMATO!"

"SCOSTUMATO?! IO?! TU SEMMAI!"

" IO! AUGUSTIN! DEVI PORTARE RISPETTO PER I MIEI CAPELLI BIANCHI! CAPITO!"

"E TU DEVI RISPETTARMI COME TUO DATORE DI LAVORO! CHIARO?!"

"E TU COME BALIA! RICORDATI CHE TI HO ALLATTATO!"

"Si si... Sarà merito del tuo latte se sono così bello, intelligente, integerrimo...ora vai, su!"

" Bene, adesso si che va meglio! … Tzè tiranno di un generale!"

"Vai vai... balia! Pensa che se tutto andrà come spero avrai un piccolo biondo con gli occhi azzurri di cui occuparti! Ah...speriamo bene!"

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, tutto speranzoso, già mi immagino il mio nipotino…..

"Augustin, si può sapere a cosa stai pensando?"

"Al mio erede ovvio! Voglio che sia bello come il nonno…nonno Jarjayes che sia chiaro, perché deve essere un vero Jarjayes! Mica come quel capellone, tutto profumato, effemminato!"

" Con chi? Con il conte Girodelle?! Allora non ci giurare! Con un tipo simile avresti solo nipotine! ED E' CIO' CHE TI AUGURO, SE MAI RIUSCISSI DAVVERO A FAR SPOSARE OSCAR CON QUELLA BOTTIGLIA DI PROFUMO!"

"Io davvero non ti capisco. Se hai un altro pretendente che credi possa essere di suo gusto, dimmelo! Se no taci e non dire cose blasfeme!"

" Un altro pretendente che sia all'altezza della mia piccola? NESSUNO! Augustin, conosco molti damerini e sono tutti egoisti! Nessuno DEGNO di Oscar!"

"Beh...vedi di farti venire un'idea! Ed ora scusami, vado a fare una passeggiata!"

"Si, va pure Augustin. Spero che la passeggiata ti faccia rinsavire!"

Mi allontano e borbotto: " Signore ma perché tutte le follie debbono imperversare nella testa del mio squilibrato Augustin?! Signore, abbi pietà della sua anima, fa che diventi pio e ponderato come il mio adorato Armand. Lui si che ha intrapreso la retta via, altro che quello sciocco di Augustin!"

Abbiamo raggiunto a cavallo il nostro posto, quello in cui andavamo a nasconderci da bambini. Abbiamo lasciato i cavalli liberi di brucare l'erba, mentre noi ci siamo seduti sul prato a chiacchierare.

"Oscar che pace … stare qui in aperta campagna è davvero meraviglioso! Oscar, cosa ti prende, perché hai quell'espressione? ….Che sciocco, è per tuo padre, vero?! Lui ha deciso che sia giunto il momento che ti sposi …."

"Andrè, io davvero non capisco mio padre! Eppure credo di averlo reso orgoglioso di me!"

" Oscar, tuo padre è ossessionato dal volere un erede. Solo tu, quale rappresentante della famiglia Jarjayes puoi darglielo."

" Ah ah ah ah .. Questa si che è bella! Andrè, ma riesci ad immaginarmi sposata e accerchiata da mocciosi urlanti e petulanti? Ah ah ah ah …. No, grazie, preferisco rimanere un soldato! E poi, io e Girodelle! Ah ah ah ah… lo metterei sull'attenti in ogni momento della giornata visto che per vent'anni è stato un mio sottoposto. André, mio padre è davvero fuori di se!"

" Si, però vuole che ti sposi …"

"Ah si certo! Sai che di dico amico mio?! Se ci tiene tanto a organizzare un altro suntuoso matrimonio a palazzo, che lo faccia! … Che si risposi, tanto tra un mese ricorre il suo anniversario di nozze."

"Già, tra qualche mese tua madre e il generale festeggeranno quarant'anni di matrimonio …"

"Già, e mia sorella tra otto mesi festeggerà il suo quarantesimo compleanno. Però che velocità! Ih ih … Mio padre ha sempre asserito che Josèphine è nata settimina, però la nonna dice che non è possibile visto che alla nascita, mia sorella era grande quanto un neonato qualsiasi! "

"Ih ih .. Oscar, non ci vuole molto a capire che tua sorella sia stata concepita fuori dal matrimonio!"

"Vero André! Però mio padre si è sempre vantato di aver rispettato mia madre fino ad allora. Infatti spesso ci costringeva a sorvegliare le mie sorelle quando erano fidanzate…"

"Già ricordo di quella volta che ci mise dietro a Joséphine, avevo otto anni e tu sette, eravamo praticamente dei bambini. Tua sorella ci regalò dei dolcetti alle more, in cambio pretese che la lasciassimo da sola con Charles! Ihih …"

"Ah ah ah … Si, André, si appartarono nel casino di caccia ed uscirono di lì, dopo ben due ore! Ah ah ah … Andrè. certo che mia sorella è sempre stata molto vivace! ih ih!"

"Ih ih .. Tutto l'opposto di Luisa! Ah ah ah .. Senti Oscar, e se tuo padre ti obbligasse davvero a sposare Girodelle, tu cosa faresti?"

"Andrè …. io … non voglio nemmeno pensare ad una simile eventualità!"

"Conosco tuo padre, sono sicuro che insisterà."

"Andrè, io non voglio sposare proprio nessuno! Meno che mai quel damerino effemminato, a cui ho sempre dato ordini! Piuttosto ….. non so … qualche cosa mi inventerò!"

" Ti inventerai?! … Oscar, se tu … ti sposassi io ….. uscirei dalla tua vita …. non voglio perderti …"

"Andrè …. io non ti potrei mai abbandonare! E comunque stai tranquillo, non mi sposerò! A costo di lasciare la mia casa."

" Dici davvero Oscar?! Saresti disposta a lasciare il palazzo?!"

"Si, certo. Io non sono disposta a …. insomma, non credo che sopporterei … piuttosto impugnerei la spada e ucciderei mio marito ….. credimi!"

" Ah ah ah ah … Come hai sfidato Alain e gli altri in caserma?!"

"Beh ….. più o meno …. sai, poi verrei accusata di avere ucciso il mio sposo … verrei condannata a morte, lo sai vero? Ma almeno morirei libera!"

" Ed io morirei con te ….."

"Oh …. basta con questi discorsi! Tanto io non mi sposo! Mettitelo bene in testa! Sono un colonnello dell'esercito francese! Su, andiamo a fare una bella cavalcata in riva al mare, prima che arrivino gli ospiti di mio padre!"

" Si … certo Oscar ….."

Sto girando per la villa, non riesco a trovare mia moglie. Tra poco saranno qui i Conti Girodelle, e Marguerite non si trova! Nessuno che mi capisca. Eppure cosa c'è di male nel volere trovare un marito per la propria figliola? Nulla, assolutamente nulla! Ma qui tutti tramano contro di me!

"Margueriteeeee!"

Le urla di mio marito richiamano la mia attenzione, cosa mai vorrà ancora?

"Cosa c'è Augustin, perché urli in questo modo?"

"Marguerite, tra poco arriveranno i conti de Girodelle e TUA figlia non è ancora tornata!"

"Augustin, calmati. Sarà uscita con Andrè! In fondo sono qui in licenza, lasciali stare in pace!"

"Ohhh Marguerite! Il conte Edmond de Girodelle sarà qui per chiedere la mano di nostra figlia per conto di suo figlio! Ed io cosà gli dirò?"

"Che nostra figlia non è interessata! Mi pare ovvio, caro." Rispondo con un tono naturale, incolore.

"Augustin, è una cosa ovvia, Oscar non vuole Victor. È semplice! Possibile che tu, mio marito non lo comprenda?"

"MARGUERITE! Lo capisci o no, che io voglio l'erede della famiglia Jarjayes!"

"E tu lo capisci che a nostra figlia la questione non interessa? E meno che mai interessa Victor de Girodelle! Rassegnati, non fa per lei!"

"Santo cielo! Possibile che tu non mi sia di aiuto?! ….. Sento una carrozza, saranno loro! Marguerite, che Dio ci aiuti!"

"Augustin, tu devi spiegarmi come ti è venuta in mente un'idea tanto assurda! Prima la tiri su come un maschio, e poi, dopo quasi 33 anni, ti accorgi che è una donna, pure molto bella! La più piccola è anche la bella delle nostre figlie. Ha un fascino naturale che la rende unica."

"Marguerite, non mi sembra il caso che mi rimproveri. E poi, mi sono reso conto che il nostro nome scomparirebbe con Oscar, quindi DEVE sposarsi e assicurarmi la discendenza, chiaro?!"

"Si si …. come no! E se adottasse uno dei figli di Joséphine? Così risolveresti il problema ed avresti già una discendenza! Non ti piace come soluzione?!"

Sorrido pensando ai due figli maschi di Joséphine …. uguali alla loro madre! Irriverenti, ironici e molto ehm … insomma , li ho scoperti nelle scuderie con le loro mogli più di una volta!

" Cosa! Non di certo! Nelle loro vene scorre il sangue di quel buono a nulla di Charles! Io voglio un marito degno di mia figlia. Un soldato, bello e intelligente, perché il MIO erede deve essere un vero Jarjayes. E poi, la nostra figlia primogenita è … uhmmm … come dire… un tantino vivace: degna nipote di mio zio Claud e i suoi figli sono identici a lei! NO, no voglio un erede identico ad Oscar."

"Dunque Augustin, tu vuoi un soldato come genero, che sia bello, intelligente, educato, pronto ad ubbidire alla moglie. Ho compreso bene?!"

" Esattamente! Cara sii sincera, ma secondo te, chi avrebbe il coraggio di sposare nostra figlia?! Beh, ti rispondo io, NESSUNO!

"Io un'idea ce l'avrei … Andrè!"

" COME! ANDRE'? Suvvia Marguerite, non scherzare."

"Beh, pensaci un poco ….."

" Sccc… eccoli Marguerite, stanno arrivando i conti Girodelle!"

"Bene, andiamo caro …."

Vediamo aprirsi lo sportello della carrozza, il valletto sistema il predellino ed il conte Girodelle si affaccia. È un uomo di mezza età, alto, magro, tranquillo. Dopo di lui, compare una mano guantata che si appoggia su quella del conte, seguita da un turbinio di gonne e pizzi. Compare Madame de Girodelle, una donna sui cinquant'anni, formosa, con indosso un voluminoso abito pieno di ricami, pizzi, fiocchi e fiori. In testa indossa un cappellino da viaggio con la veletta, per ripararsi dalla polvere. Dopo di lei vediamo comparire un'altra mano guantata, seguita da un abito a fiori, pieno di balze, scollato, con le maniche corte, a sbuffo. Nell'abito trova posta la contessina Monique Henriette Laure de Girodelle, ultimogenita dei conti. È una bella ragazza, che non nasconde le sue grazie, tutta stretta nel suo abito estivo, con i capelli raccolti in un'elegante acconciatura su cui spicca un cappelli enorme.

"Benvenuto Edmond, come state? Madame de Girodelle che piacere avervi come ospiti nella mia casa! Contessina siete la benvenuta!"

"Grazie madame Jarjayes!"

La contessa Gorodelle, ribatte: "Madame Jarjayes! Che piacere vedervi! Vi ringrazio per questo invito. Qualche giorno fuori città sarà senza dubbio piacevole!" Dice scendendo dalla carrozza, con la sua voce cinguettante, tutta allegra!

" Il piacere è nostro avervi come ospiti. Ma prego, entriamo in casa."

Entriamo nella nostra villa in Normandia seguiti dai coniugi Girodelle. "Ditemi, Vostro figlio quando ci raggiungerà?!"

" Ecco, sarà qui tra poco. Ci ha pregati di precederlo. Sapete, ha visto madamigella Oscar, e ha deciso di accompagnarla personalmente a casa!"

"Bene, mi fa molto piacere. Così avranno occasione di frequentarsi un poco fuori da Versailles!"

"Si, certo, certo Augustin! Tu non immagini quanto sia felice che mio figlio Victor, corteggi il colonnello più affascinante dell'esercito francese! Ah ah ah …"

"Si anche io ne sono molto felice. Spero solo che riesca a conquistarla! Sapete bene che mia figlia è poco incline all'ubbidienza!"

" Emm .. ma questo è un piccolo dettaglio che sarà corretto dopo il matrimonio! Ih ih .. Vedrai caro Augustin che quando arriverà il primo figlio, tua figlia Oscar, placherà i suoi bollenti spiriti! Ih ih …"

"Mah …. chissà, mia caro Edmond, mia figlia è una Jarjayes! Non dimenticarlo!"

" Certo, ma MIO figlio è un Girodelle! Ah ah …"

"Si …. ma è abituato ad obbedire a Mia figlia! Lei è un colonnello!"

" Su Augustin, adesso non pensiamo a questo, vedrai che l'amore addolcirà il colonello delle guardie metropolitane di Parigi! A proposito Augustin, perché tua figlia ha deciso di lasciare la Guardia Reale? Forse era turbata dalla presenza mio figlio?"

"Non credo proprio. Era annoiata, aveva bisogno di nuove sfide! Ha il sangue dei Jarjaeys!"

" Ummm ….. la cosa comincia a preoccuparmi non poco …. OPS Scusami Augustin ma, come buon padre, mi preoccupo per la felicità del proprio figlio …"

"Oh...vedrai! Ubbidirà a mia figlia! Tanto è abituato!"

" COME! Ma Augustin ….. ecco …. veramente … ma non si è mai visto che una donna dia degli ordini a suo marito, anche se non apertamente!"

"Ma mia figlia é un colonnello! E sono certo che a breve diverrà generale! Sono molto fiero di lei!"

" Augustin, so perfettamente che tua figlia è un colonnello, come so che mio figlio è un tenente. Ma questo non significa che MIO figlio debba sottostare agli ordini di tua figlia anche all'interno della sua casa!"

"Mia figlia è il MIO erede! Certo che lei disporrà come vorrà delle proprietà della nostra famiglia. Su questo non transigo."

" Augustin, capisco che Oscar sia il tuo erede ma da qui a sottomettere totalmente MIO figlio, sinceramente non mi sta bene! Infondo il MIO Victor è un uomo, un uomo ambito dai migliori partiti di Francia! In tutta onestà non capisco come si sia potuto innamorare di vostra figlia dato il suo temperamento mascolino!"

"L'importante è che lui la ami. Il resto non conta!"

" Invece conta eccome Augustin! Non ho tirato su MIO figlio per diventare lo scendiletto di una donna colonnello!"

"Be...mi dispiace mio caro ma MIA figlia lo ha sempre battuto con le armi! Quindi...ih ih ih …"

" ARGH … Questo è un colpo basso Augustin! Non è giusto che denigri in questo modo MIO figlio!"

"Ma io non lo denigro...Oscar è più abile di lui! Questo è un dato di fatto!"

" Augustin, a dirla tutta, sono davvero preoccupato di acconsentire questo matrimonio. Temo per l'incolumità di mio figlio! Sapete, le voci che circolano su vostra figlia sono tante!"

"Voci? Quali voci?!"

"Emmm … per esempio … lo strano rapporto che lega tua figlia al suo attendente. Non potete negare che vivono praticamente in simbiosi! Amico mio, cosa c'è esattamente tra loro? Sapete, qualcuno ha insinuato che sono amanti …."

"Ah ah ah...scusami! Mi viene da ridere! Sono cresciuti come fratelli! E come tali si vogliono bene! Ah ah ah! E comunque Andrè seguirà Oscar come suo attendente anche dopo il matrimonio, che sia ben chiaro!" Così almeno sono sicuro che le impedirà di commettere qualche sciocchezza!

" COSA! No Augustin! Non è possibile! Cosa direbbe la gente?! Ci manca solo che si dica che Victor si porti in casa l'amante di sua moglie. SCORDATELO!"

"Ma cosa vuoi che mi importa della gente! Io voglio un nipotino maschio! E voglio che mia figlia sia felice!"

" Augustin, la nostra conversazione mi sta agitando non poco! Anch'io voglio vedere accasato Victor con un ottimo partito. Certo tua figlia rappresenta l'aristocrazia in persona, è bella, anzi, bellissima ma ….. Augustin, a Versailles circolano altre voci …."

"Oh...basta! A Versailles sono tutti invidiosi!"

"Augustin! A Versailles dico che … che … si insomma che il colonello della guardia reale abbia una relazione con la regina!"

"Ah ah ah ah ... sono invidiosi! Della stima che la nostra Regina ha per MIA figlia!"

" Si, lo credo anch'io. Però si chiacchiera molto sul comportamento di Oscar François!"

"E tu lasciali parlare! Edmond, se andassimo dietro alle dicerie di Versailles, anch'io avrei dei dubbi riguardo a tuo figlio."

"Un momento, quali dubbi? Avanti parla, ti assicuro che posso dissiparli tutti!"

"Cosa c'è Edmond, temi per la reputazione di Victor?"

"Non si tratta di questo, mio figlio ha un 'ottima reputazione a corte!"

"Può darsi, ma il fatto che dedichi tanto tempo alla sua persona, ha fatto in modo che circolassero certe voci …"

"Avanti, sii chiaro!"

"Ecco … pare che qualcuno abbia avanzato l'ipotesi che tuo figlio sia .. ecco … un uomo che piaccia anche agli uomini!"

"Cosa! Ma dico, sono fuori di testa! Mio figlio ha avuto tante donne a corte e che io sappia nessuna, dico nessuna ha avuto di che lamentarsi!"

"Ah ah ah … Lo vedi amico mio?! Non dobbiamo dare importanza alle chiacchiere, infondo sono solo dicerie! Edmond, a questo punto che ne diresti di farci un bicchierino?"

"Oh Augustin, dopo quanto mi hai detto, preferisco di no!"

"Dai! Non vorrai rovinare il nostro incontro?!"

"Ecco … e va bene … ma ribadisco: sono menzogne!"

"Ih ih … lo so, come lo sono quelle che circolano sulla mia bellissima figlia! ….. Su, brindiamo alla nostra unione!"

"Augustin, non mi hai detto se tua figlia è felice della proposta di matrimonio di mio figlio?!"

"Beh … ecco …. Io …."

"Cosa c'è, forse ha rifiutato?"

"Non esattamente! Vedi, come tutte le donne, Oscar va corteggiata. Salute Edmond!"

"Salute Augustin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vacanze in Normandia 2

Sono sulla spiaggia, vedo madamigella Oscar in groppa al suo cavallo bianco, con lei c'è il suo attendente. Sempre con lui, quel servo! Ho più diritto io di stare al suo fianco di lui! Io ho avuto il permesso del Generale di corteggiare madamigella! Con un colpo ai fianchi al mio cavallo in pochissimo tempo la raggiungo.

"Oscar guarda! C'è Girodelle e sta venendo da questa parte!"

"Uffa! Andrè, io vorrei stare un poco tranquilla! Cavalcare con te, mangiare in riva al mare...ma Girodelle non ha nulla di meglio da fare?!"

" Oscar, lo sai … lui è qui per te."

"Ma io non lo voglio! Sarà bene mettere in chiaro questa faccenda! Non intendo rovinarmi questi giorni di licenza!"

" Cosa pensi di fare, vuoi parlargli qui?"

"Non lo so Andrè! Non vorrei essere scortese, ma io non intendo sposarlo! Prima lo capisce, meglio é! Andrè! E se scappassimo?! Facciamo finta di non averlo visto..."

Vedo una strana luce brillare negli occhi di Oscar, quella luce che ha quanto vuole sfidare qualcuno. Prevedo guai …..

"Ah ah ah ah … Davvero vuoi farlo?"

"Si! Seguimi. Veloce!"

" Su Alexandar , corriiii!"

Sproniamo i nostri cavalli al galoppo. Corriamo liberi sulla spiaggia. Qualche onda raggiunge le zampe dei nostri cavalli. Gli spruzzi bagnano gli stivali, ma noi proseguiamo la nostra corsa.

"Ma … cosa succede?! Perché madamigella Oscar sta fuggendo?! …. Forse non mi ha visto arrivare. Spero di raggiungerla!

"Corri César! Veloce! Ih ih ih!"

Ho tentato di raggiungere il mio bellissimo comandante ma non ci sono riuscito, meglio che la preceda a casa, lì avrò tutto il tempo di corteggiarla!

"Augustin, i nostri figli tardano ad arrivare, non credi che sia buon segno?! Magari stanno parlando ed il mio Victor ha convinto tua figlia ad accettarlo come sposo!"

"Speriamo! Anche se credo che tuo figlio...beh...tu hai visto cosa le ha regalato?!"

"Forse il vestito che Victor le ha regalato non è abbastanza elegante, non è degno di tua figlia?"

"Edmond...in tutta sincerità...é un orrore!"

Dico un poco imbarazzante, ma quel vestito è un vero orrore!

"COSA! Ma Augustin, cosa dici! Sappi che è stata mia figlia, con l'aiuto della modista, a sceglierlo!"

"Edmond...anche Marguerite dice che è un orrore. In tutta confidenza, tu riesci a immaginarti mia figlia vestita di rosa?! Con fiocchi, balze, nastri e non so che altro! Sii sincero!"

" Beh .. ecco …. Io credo che sarebbe piuttosto insolito per un ex comandante della guardia reale indossare un abito del genere. Però, tua figlia, prima o poi dovrà rassegnarsi al suo ruolo di donna ed indossare un abito come si conviene ad una contessa. Non ti sembra amico mio?!"

"Ma certo, non lo nego. Però io avrei scelto un abito ben diverso, più sobrio, e azzurro o blu. Rosa! Ma ti rendi conto?! Su.. .è stata una scelta errata!"

" Augustin, spero che tua figlia non utilizzi la scusa dell'abito per declinare il corteggiamento di mio figlio! In tutta sincerità, dove lo trova un buon partito come il nostro e soprattutto che ti accontenti?! Mi riferisco alla tua esigenza di dare il nome dei Jarjayes al loro primo figlio!"

"Su su...tanto Victor é il tuo figlio cadetto! Così avrà un posto di rilievo nella società! "

Rispondo sorridente, qui non sono l'unico a guadagnarci da questa unione. Siamo onesti, Victor sarà anche un buon partito, ma la sua carriera militare avanza a rilento, Oscar è già Colonnello mentre lui è solo tenente. E come figlio cadetto non erediterà il titolo dei Girodelle, che andrà al figlio maggiore di Edmond.

" Si, però … Augustin anche se mio figlio è cadetto, comunque mi avrebbe fatto piacere che il nome dei Girodelle proseguisse anche con lui."

"Ma proseguirà con i figli del tuo primogenito! Così il tuo patrimonio non andrà disperso"

" Si, certo … però! E va bene Augustin, hai vinto! Si farà come tu desideri! Speriamo solamente che adesso si sbrighino ad arrivare. E poi vorrei vedere più da vicino la tua bellissima figlia!"

"Ma certo. Per cena saremo tutti assieme! Devo dire che anche tu hai una bella figlia! Molto ... ehm ... vivace direi!"

"Ah amico mio! Non sai che dilemma mi ritrovo ad affrontare! Devo trovarle assolutamente un marito. Che sia chiaro, deve essere degno della nostra famiglia!"

"Ovvio! Io ne so qualcosa ... sai bene che ho solo figlie! Ho trovato per ognuna di loro uno sposo adatto, per censo, rango e carattere! Sono tutte felici! Ed ho parecchi nipoti. Non ti nascondo però che è una vera fatica. Bisogna valutare ogni aspetto, verificare la famiglia, i loro parenti...ah...che fatica!"

Sei figlie femmine, povero me! Se ci penso …..

" Già, immagino! Io ne ho solamente una ed è un vero grattacapo! Sto valutando attentamente a chi darla in sposa. In tutta confidenza Augustin, mia figlia è una ragazza piuttosto vivace. Sai, lei è attratta da uomini di ceto inferiore. Non fa che darmi problemi!"

"Oh santo cielo! Non ti invidio! È un vero problema!"

"Madame Marguerite, sono sicura che Vostra figlia sarà felice accanto al mio adorato Victor. Sapete, mio figlio è di animo nobile, è un bravo ragazzo, e poi è tanto bello e dolce!"

"Ah madame Madelaine, spero che si piacciano... credete che possano andare d'accordo?"

" Certo! Il mio Victor è di animo gentile e poi ama tantissimo il suo colonnello!"

"Si certo, ma non so se mia figlia potrà innamorarsi di Victor! Non dico che non sia un bravo ragazzo, però è stato agli ordini di mia figlia per vent'anni..."

" Madame Marguerite, avete toccato un argomento per me dolente! Vedete, anche se il mio Victor non fa che ripetermi che è innamorato pazzamente di Vostra figlia, invero, ammetto di essere alquanto preoccupata in proposito! …. Madame Marguerite, il mio Victor è tanto dolce quanto la vostra Oscar è irruenta e … diciamola tutta… secondo me, anche un poco prepotente!"

Alle parole di madame Girodelle perdo la pazienza. Metto le mani sui fianchi, guardo male questa donna e le rispondo a tono.

"Mia figlia prepotente?! Ah...no! Questo proprio no. Mia figlia è dolce, buona, sensibile. Integerrima, irreprensibile, forte, fiera ed onesta. E bellissima...leggera ed agile come un felino!"

" Madame Marguerite, calmatevi, Vi prego! Non era certo mia intenzione offendervi ma dovete riconoscere che è risaputo in tutta Versailles che l'ex colonnello della guardia reale è … è …. un poco mascolina! Povero il mio Victor! Spero davvero che sia felice con vostra figlia!"

"Mia figlia è perfetta! Mi chiedo piuttosto se Vostro figlio sia un uomo in grado di soddisfarla! Profuma più lui di molte dame! Con quei capelli poi...e quel vestito che ha regalato ad Oscar ... perdonatemi, ma é assolutamente inadatto!"

"Come! Madame! L'abito che il MIO Victor ha regalato a vostra figlia è stato scelto con cura da mia figlia! E per quanto riguarda la cura che ha per la sua persona, il MIO Victor non ha eguali! Nessun gentiluomo a Versailles è più curato di MIO figlio! E poi, sono sicurissima che MIO figlio farebbe di tutto pur di far felice madamigella Oscar ma non so se lei farebbe felice MIO figlio!"

"Se davvero Vostro figlio conoscesse mia figlia, non le avrebbe regalato quell'insieme di fiocchi, balze, nastri ... è davvero troppo! Mia figlia è una donna semplice, sobria! Non indosserà mai quel...coso! MAI!"

" Ohhhhh Ma …. MADAME! Adesso capisco il colonnello delle guardie da chi ha ereditato l'esuberanza! Da Voi, è ovvio!"

"Augustin guarda! Le nostre consorti discutono animatamente ma cosa sta succedendo?"

"Staranno fantasticando sui nostri nipotini! Ih ih ih...se assomiglieranno a mia figlia, saranno perfetti!"

" Ma come! Forse avresti da ridire se i MIEI nipotini assomigliassero ai Girodelle?! Noi siamo, di famiglia, bellissimi!"

"Ma noi Jarjayes siamo perfetti!"

" E noi ancora di più, che sia chiaro!"

"Ah...no! Li voglio tutti uguali a mia figlia! E tutti maschi. O guai a tuo figlio!"

" AUGUSTIN! Non ti credevo tanto irragionevole! Sai cosa ti dico?! Magari arrivassero SOLO femmine, tanto io ho già il mio erede e, come hai detto poco fa, Victor è il figlio cadetto!"

"COSAAA?!" Urlo facendo gli scongiuri! "Non dire follie! Obbligherei mia figlia a chiedere l'annullamento del matrimonio per manifesta incapacità del marito! Sappilo!"

"AUGUSTIN! mio figlio non è un incapace! Se vuoi dei ragguagli, chiedi alle dame di Versailles! Sta tranquillo, tua figlia non avrà nulla di cui lamentarsi!"

"Questo é tutto da vedere!"

"AUGUSTIN! "

La mia Marguerite si avvicina e dice: " Caro cosa sta succedendo?! Perché discuti con il conte di Girodelle?"

"Oh...cara! Per fortuna che ci sei tu qui!"

"Augustin, perché strepiti in questo modo?!"

"Ecco … vedi …. io mi preoccupo che Victor non sia in grado di darmi un erede e Edmond ha infierito dicendomi che mi augura una schiera di nipotine, dico NIPOTINE!"

"Adesso calmati. Mi pare che sia prematuro! Non sappiamo neppure se Oscar accetterà di sposare Victor!"

"Madame Marguerite, non vedo il motivo per cui Vostra figlia dovrebbe disprezzare la proposta di mio figlio! Victor rappresenta uno dei partiti migliori di Francia, oltre ad essere un ragazzo attraente!"

"Questo non significa che MIA figlia possa interessarsi a lui! Sappiate che sarà lei ad avere l'ultima parola! Lei é una donna autonoma, forte e caparbia!"

" Madame, come ho appena detto a Vostro marito, è proprio questo che mi preoccupa! Temo che il mio povero Victor venga sottomesso dal suo ex colonello! Augustin ma dico! TU avresti dovuto tirare su una figlia più docile invece di renderla tanto maschio!"

"Edmond! Oscar é il mio erede! Vedi di non dimenticarlo! Lei é il prossimo conte Jarjayes! E poi, tuo figlio è così effemminato ... che sarebbe normale!"

"COSA! Il MIO Victor effemminato?! Augustin ma sei fuori di testa! Te l'ho già detto: mio figlio si è fatto onore tra le donne di Versailles, spero di non ripetermi più!"

"Si si ... saltando di letto in letto. Lo so lo so. Chissà quanti figli illegittimi avrà! Comunque, MIA figlia resterà autonoma! Che ti sia ben chiaro!"

Mia moglie con aria scandalizzata ribatte: "Un momento Augustin! Io non credo che nostra figlia accetti di sposare un uomo tanto navigato! Oscar è una donna seria e non penso che possa accettare un simile compromesso!"

Rispondo pensieroso: " Marguerite ... uhm ... potresti avere ragione! Edmond, vedi ... ci sono molti aspetti da valutare! Certo è normale che un uomo faccia le sue esperienze. Ma davvero di Victor si narra parecchio, quasi quanto dello svedese!

"Augustin, di quali aspetti stai parlando? MIO figlio è un Girodelle!"

"Innanzitutto, se MIA figlia gradisce tuo figlio come sposo. Poi, se tuo figlio é in grado di produrre figli maschi, inoltre davvero se ha tutto questo vissuto... io non vorrei che fosse un marito infedele! Questo mai!"

Osservo divertita i miei genitori e i Jarjayes e penso che il mio povero fratello avrà un mucchio di problemi se davvero deciderà sposare il colonnello dagli occhi di ghiaccio, anche se, non riesco a capire cosa avrebbe da ridire sulle performance di Victor! Certo che questa famiglia è davvero strana. L'unica persona sensata che io conosca è André, peccato che sia soltanto un servo altrimenti ci avrei fatto un pensierino, anche se potrei spassarmela un poco con lui!

Sono sull'uscio della porta, quando sento delle voci concitate. Entro timidamente, vedo i Jarjayes protestare contro i miei genitori, non capisco e domando: " Ma cosa sta succedendo, perché discutente in questo modo?"

"Victor! Mio caro fratello! Sei arrivato finalmente! Ma...sei solo?!" Dico tutta felice di rivedere il mio caro fratello maggiore! Lo prendo sottobraccio e lo stringo un poco a me, il mio caro fratello!

"Monique si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

"Nulla di che! I nostri genitori stanno tessendo le tue lodi, narrando le tue gesta eroiche nelle lenzuola di seta delle dame di Versailles! Insomma, stanno promovendo il loro caro figlio! Ih ih ih..."

"Cosa fanno?! Monique, spero che sia uno dei tuoi scherzi!"

Mi stringo a mio fratello e sussurro divertita: "Niente affatto caro Victor!"

"Ma cosa succede perché parlano di certe cose?"

"Vedi fratello, il tuo "probabile" suocero si aspetta da te una schiera di nipoti maschi e ha detto a nostro padre che, se non sarai in grado di generarli, chiederà immediatamente l'annullamento delle nozze! Ih ih … Non è buffo caro fratello?! E pensare che la donna dagli occhi di ghiaccio non si è ancora espressa al riguardo! Ma sei sicuro di volerla sposare fratello? Io la vedo davvero dura imparentarti con una famiglia tanto esuberante!"

"Monique, ti prego, smettila, non è il momento di scherzare. E poi non mi hai ancora detto perché nostro padre ha tirato fuori certi argomenti sulla mia vita intima ai Jarjayes?"

"Per difenderti, mio caro! Ma dimmi, madamigella dov'è?!"

"Cosa stanno facendo! Ma cosa combinano?! Se solo facessero certe conversazioni davanti a madamigella Oscar sono sicuro che mi manderebbe via immediatamente! Oh Signore, ma sono per caso impazziti?!"

"Ma stai tranquillo! Piuttosto ... raccontami, dove hai messo madamigella?!"

"Monique, tu non la conosci! Madamigella Oscar è una donna integerrima e certe cose non le tollera! Lei guarda con un certo schifo gli uomini libertini, beh … a parte il conte di Fersen. Lui si che ha donne in ogni angolo di Versailles!"

"Beh...non mi pare che ti sia risparmiato in questi anni! Allora, mi dici dov'è madamigella? L'hai forse spaventata?! Ih ih ih …"

" La faccenda ti diverte, non è vero sorellina?! Cerchiamo invece di placare gli animi dei nostri genitori e quelli dei Jarjayes. E vedi di aiutarmi! Voglio che Oscar diventi mia moglie, capito?!"

"Certo Victor! In fondo ho già scelto un abito fantastico per la mia futura cognata! Vedrai ... è all'ultima moda! Spero solo che abbia di che riempirlo! Ih ih ih"

"Monique ti prego! Non vedo perché dovresti parlare in questo modo della donna che amo?! Sorellina attenta, anche tu un giorno dovrai prendere marito e spero che avrai la compiacenza di sceglierne uno degno del nostro rango."

"Si, certo! Ma intanto io sono di larghe vedute! Ih ih …"

"Non ti capisco, cosa vuoi dire?"

"Nulla fratello …"

Mio padre appena mi vede mi dice: " Victor, sei arrivato! Ma dimmi, dov'è la tua futura fidanzata?"

"Ecco … non ci siamo incontrati."

"Come! Ma se l'avevi vista cavalcare sulla spiaggia!"

"Si, però, lei non mi ha visto e così ha spronato il suo César e non sono riuscito a raggiungerla."

"Come!"

Guardo colui che dovrebbe diventare il mio consuocero, lo vedo sghignazzare, mi prende sotto braccio e dice: " Ih ih ih … Visto amico mio?! Come ti ho già detto poco fa, mia figlia primeggia in tutto! Ih ih …"

"Augustin, ti prego, non ricominciare!"

"Ma io non ho detto nulla di inventato. Non è forse così, mio caro Victor?"

"Generale, è risaputo in tutta Versailles che madamigella Oscar è un soldato molto abile, io ne so qualcosa, visto che l'ho affiancata per quasi vent'anni!"

"Sentito Edmond? Anche tuo figlio lo ammette! Su Victor, prendi un cognac!"

"No, grazie Generale, non bevo quel genere di liquore, è troppo forte per me!"

"Ah ah ah … Ma cosa dici figliolo! Se vuoi davvero sposare mia figlia devi comportati come un uomo, in tutto e per tutto, sai cosa intento!"

"Ma …."

"André guarda! … Quella è la carrozza dei Girodelle, sono qui!"

"Già! Oscar, tu sai cosa ti aspetta vero? Il tenente Girodelle è qui per chiedere la tua mano …"

"Ah ah ah …. Andrè, questo non significa che io gliela concederò. Su entriamo, lo spettacolo ha inizio!"

"Buona sera a tutti signori!"

Victor si volta verso di me, mi guarda, sorride, mi viene incontro, mi fa un inchino e, porgendomi il braccio, dice: "Buona sera madamigella Oscar!"

"Scusatemi Girodelle, ma ho fatto una lunga corsa a cavallo, sono tutta sudata e non posso certo darvi il braccio! E poi, sarebbe davvero ridicolo che un uomo porga il braccio a un altro gentiluomo! Ah ah ah …"

Vedo mio padre e i genitori di Girodelle spalancare gli occhi alle mie parole mentre Monique, mia madre e André sorridono.

Girodelle ribatte: " Ma io, davanti a me, non vedo un uomo ma una bellissima donna!"

"Vi riferite forse a Vostra sorella Girodelle?!"

" A Voi, madamigella Oscar! E lo sapete bene, è solo che questa sera avete voglia di scherzare!"

"Girodelle, io sono serissima! Oltre a Vostra sorella e naturalmente alle nostre madri, non vedo altre donne! Adesso scusatemi signori ma devo andare di sopra, scenderò non appena sarò presentabile!"

Victor, sussurra: " Ma Voi non avete bisogno di cambiarvi d'abito, siete perfetta così!"

"Padre avete sentito Girodelle?! E Voi che volevate obbligarmi a indossare quel mucchio di stoffe, piene di nastri e non so cos'alto! Tenente Girodelle, non aspettatevi che indossi il Vostro regalo, perché alla cena indosserò gli abiti di sempre. Con permesso!"

"Madamigella Oscar non ha importanza, anche se mi avrebbe fatto piacere vedervi indossare l'abito che Vi ho regalato! Però Vi prego, mi farebbe piacere che mi chiamaste Victor …"

"Girodelle, sono vent'anni che vi chiamo in questo modo, non vedo la necessità di chiamarvi per nome. Scusatemi ma ho bisogno di un bagno, a dopo!"

La donna dagli occhi di ghiaccio lascia il salone in tutta fretta, sorrido al bel André, mi avvicino e sussurro: "Però, la tua padrona ha un bel caratterino. Mi chiedo come tu faccia a sopportarla!"

"Scusate madamigella Girodelle, devo andare!"

"Aspetta, perché non mi versi da bere?"

"Credevo che la servitù Vi avesse già servita!"

" Ha servito degli alcolici, invece io desidero un succo di frutta."

"Dirò alla cameriera di servirvelo immediatamente!"

"Vorrei che me lo portassi tu!"

"Mi dispiace Madamigella ma il mio compito in questa casa è un altro…"

"Servire il colonello Jarjayes?"

"Esatto! Con permesso!" Faccio un inchino, mi alzo e fuggo.

Mi allontano in tutta fretta, non voglio rimanere un momento di più tra questa gente. La contessina de Girodelle si è fatta delle strane idee sul mio conto. Non voglio problemi e poi, a me interessa soltanto la mia Oscar! … Oscar …. L'inarrivabile comandante Jarjayes!

"Nonna! Oscar vuole fare un bagno! Abbiamo cavalcato ed ora deve lavarsi prima di cena. C'è dell'acqua calda, così la porto di sopra?!"

" Si, André! Per favore dammi una mano, le altre ragazze sono indaffarate per preparare la cena. Ecco, prendi questo paiolo e portalo di sopra!"

"Nonna, dammi anche l'altro secchio, li porto io di sopra. Tu prendi gli asciugamani, così poi aiuti Oscar a prepararsi!"

" Si, certo! Ma tu intanto va di sopra."

"Va bene nonna, inizio a salire con i primi due secchi. Poi torno a prenderne altri, non credo che questi due siano sufficienti. Nonna, posso farti una domanda?"

"Dimmi tesoro!"

"Tu cosa pensi di questa idea del generale di dare Oscar in sposa al tenente Girodelle?" Dico a bassa voce, con tono triste.

" Cosa vuoi che ti dica! E' l'ennesima follia di quello scellerato di Augustin! Ma vedrai che Oscar non lo asseconderà!"

"Lo spero nonna! Io ….. è meglio che vada…...da lei …" Dico abbassando lo sguardo.

" André …... non essere triste! Nipote, prima o poi Oscar prenderà marito, anche se non sarà il conte Girodelle!"

"Nonna, io davvero … non credo che Oscar …. io non ….."

"Tu cosa nipote?! Conosco i sentimenti che provi per lei, e ti dico immediatamente di togliertela dalla testa."

"Lo so nonna …. però io non voglio perderla! Vorrei poterla seguire ovunque… lo sai, io …"

"Tu la ami André! Ma non significa che sarà tua! Su ... vai a portare l'acqua, lei sta aspettando."

"Vado nonna, ma sappi che se lei non potrà mai essere mia, io sarò comunque suo, per sempre. Io la proteggerò sempre, è una promessa che ho fatto tanti anni fa, quando mi ha salvato dalla furia del nostro sovrano Luigi XV."

Vedo mio nipote allontanarsi, sussurro appena: "Povero caro!"

Salgo le scale ed arrivo davanti alla porta di Oscar. Mi fermo, sospiro, appoggio i secchi a terra e busso.

"Oscar, posso entrare? Ho portato l'acqua calda per il bagno!"

"Ahh Sei tu André! Vieni avanti!"

"Verso l'acqua calda e vado a prendere altri due secchi! Posso andare nella toilette?! Così preparo la vasca!"

" Ma si, certo! Grazie André!"

"Bene, allora io preparo tutto. Poi arriverà la nonna per aiutarti a prepararti per la cena. Ti auguro una buona serata, Oscar …"

"Andrè, cosa ti succede, perché hai quell'espressione?"

"Nulla Oscar, solo questa faccenda del tuo fidanzamento ….. perdonami, non dovrei immischiarmi."

" Ah ah ah ... Sinceramente non capisco di cosa ti preoccupi?! Io, invece, sono sicura che stasera mi divertirò moltissimo!"

"Ecco …. se tuo padre dovesse obbligarti al matrimonio …. io …. vorrei restare comunque al tuo servizio …."

"COSA! Ma davvero pensi che mio padre possa obbligarmi? André ti ho già detto che mio padre non mi piegherà al suo volere."

"Oscar, lui può … lo sai benissimo. Tra nobili funziona così."

"Si, può darsi ma non con me!"

Sorrido, Oscar è davvero indomabile, fiera ed orgogliosa! "Bene, allora io vado. Ciao Oscar."

"A dopo André!"

Ho fatto il mio bagno, tranquilla, senza fretta. Nanny mi ha aiutata, ed ora è qui con me.

"Oscar, davvero non vuoi indossare l'abito che ti ha regalato il tenente Girodelle?! Tuo padre ci tiene molto ….."

" Nonna, stai forse scherzando?! Ma tu, davvero mi ci vedi indossare quella roba!"

"Sinceramente …. bambina mia, mi piacerebbe che tu indossassi un bel vestito, ma questo davvero non è adatto a te! Ih ih … L'ho detto anche a tuo padre, ma sembra che lo abbia scelto la contessina Monique …...dice che è all'ultima moda! Mah … "

" Nonna, non ti sembra che quella ragazza sia un tantino strana!"

"Mi sembra che sia …. ecco ….. eccessiva! E poi, non mi piace come guarda Andrè!"

" Come guarda chi?!"

"Andrè, bambina mia. La Contessina guarda Andrè in un modo ….. ecco ….. su, su, cosa mi fai dire! Adesso infila il gilet, e scendi di sotto!"

" No, un momento, in che modo la guarderebbe?"

"In modo ….. così ….. sfacciato, non so se mi sono spiegata."

" Vuoi dire che ... Monique è interessata ad André come uomo?!"

"Esatto!"

" Non ci posso ... credere ... possibile!"

"Beh, bambina mia, certo che è possibile! Mio nipote è un bel ragazzo. È normale che molte donne si interessino a lui. Però la contessina no, non è appropriato!"

"Ecco ... io ... nonna secondo me quella ragazza è come una delle tante dame annoiate di Versailles che ha voglia di divertirsi. Nonna, questa sera, dopo la cena, ci penserò io a mettere in guardia Andrè!"

"Oscar, non mi pare il caso. Andrè sa badare a se stesso!"

"Nonna, di uomini ingenui come André ce ne sono pochi, ed io non voglio che cada nella trappola di quella ragazzina viziata. Saprò difendere il mio amato amico, nonchè fratello, dalle grinfie di quella mangiatrice di uomini. Tranquilla nonna, tirerò fuori André da questa situazione!"

"Oscar, bambina mia, André é un uomo...ecco... avrà le sue ... necessità... non so se mi spiego …"

Guardo la nonna, sono davvero scandalizzata, ribatto: "Cosa! Ma nonna! Stai scherzando, spero! Andrè? Il mio Andrè? Mio fratello? Lui ….. no! Non siamo sempre assieme, facciamo tutto assieme….. non è possibile che lui ….

"Bambina mia, alla sua età é più che normale! Anzi, dovrebbe avere una famiglia e dei figli!"

"Una famiglia?! Dei figli?! Ma nonna …"

"Ma...cara ha più di trent'anni! Alla sua età é normale. Anzi, ha atteso fin troppo!"

" Ecco …. beh … forse hai ragione…. Nonna, tu sai se André ha mai cercato delle donne? Cioè se è mai andato … si insomma hai capito…"

"Oscar! Io spero proprio di si! Di certo non con le cameriere di palazzo! Ma con qualche bella fanciulla ... spero di si!"

" Nonna! Io davvero non ti capisco! Ma …. è così importante per un uomo andare …. Con … una donna?"

"Certo cara! Su...ora scendi per cena! Io spero davvero che Andrè si decida a sposarsi!"

"André, sposato?! Veramente … io …."

"Cos'hai Oscar, sei così strana?!"

"Forse hai ragione, ma spero che André non si sposi!"

"Oscar! Ma non è giusto!"

"Nonna! Sinceramente, io, non ne vedo la necessità! Prendi me per esempio, non mi sposerò MAI!"

"Oscar...su, su scendi"

" Si adesso vado di sotto. Prima liquido Girodelle e meglio sarà per tutti! Così mio padre smetterà di farsi false illusioni!"

"Beh...su Girodelle...hai ragione!"

" Nonna, non solo su Girodelle ma su tutti! Gli uomini che vivono a Versailles sono tutti dei depravati. Tu non immagini nemmeno cosa succede nelle stanze della reggia!"

" Oscar … e lo svedese?"

"Uhm...nonna...é una questione...chiusa."

" Sono felice per te, piccola. Immagina se si fosse burlato di te!"

"Nonna...per Fersen sono un suo amico. Maschio..."

" Santo cielo! Quell'uomo è davvero pazzo se ha osato dirti una cosa simile!"

"Già... quindi... é un discorso archiviato! …. Nonna, in tutta onestà, l'uomo migliore che io conosca, è André. Se mai un giorno dovesse prendere moglie, anche se spero che questo non avvenga mai, sarà la donna più fortunata del mondo."

"Si...su questo devo darti ragione! Ma ora muoviti! Scendi per cena! Su...o tuo padre inizierà a brontolare!"

"Si, certo! E' giunto il momento di scendere sul campo di battaglia! A dopo nonna, poi ti racconterò!"

Scendo di sotto, incrocio per le scale Andrè, lo guardo e sorridendo, dico: " André, augurami buona fortuna!"

"Vai a una cena Oscar, non in missione!"

"André, avrei preferito aggirarmi per le strade di Parigi con i soldati della guardia, piuttosto che liquidare questa gente!"

"Marguerite, Oscar tarda a scendere, sono preoccupato: cosa le sarà successo?"

"Ma cosa vuoi le sia successo?! Augustin, nostra figlia non ha nessun interesse per Victor, e tu non osare insistere, capito!"

"Marguerite! Oscar ormai è una donna, ed è ora che pensi alla sua vita, che lasci il suo incarico in quella dannatissima caserma. Ma ti rendi conto che da quando frequenta quei soldati rozzi e ignoranti è diventata ancora più ribelle di quanto non lo fosse già?!"

"Augustin, nostra figlia lo è sempre stata! E' una Jarjayes, su questo non hai nulla di cui lamentarti."

"Si, certo, ma io voglio che lasci quell'incarico e si sposi e poi, deve portare a termine un'altra missione, la più importante della sua vita."

"Missione! Ma di cosa stai parlando?"

"Portare avanti il nostro nome. Deve darmi un erede!"

"Augustin, non ho voglia di ascoltarti ancora! Vado da nostra figlia, magari ha bisogno di me!"

"Ecco, molto probabilmente starà indossando l'abito di Victor, aiutala!"

"Ne dubito, marito mio!"

"Marguerite! Io spero che lo indossi!"

" Augustin, piuttosto aspettati di vederla in alta uniforme!"

"No! Questo no! Neppure io la indosso! Non scherzare! "

" Meglio che vada Augustin, così evitiamo di discutere."

Salgo le scale, sono nell'anticamera della stanza di mia figlia quando vedo la vedo chiacchierare con André. Rallento il passo e penso: Credo che solo André sia l'uomo degno di mia figlia. Peccato che lo veda come un fratello! …. Avanzo ancora e interrompo la loro conversazione: " Oscar, figliola, sei pronta? Di sotto stanno aspettando te per mettersi a tavola!"

"Si certo Madre, andiamo. Andrè, ci vediamo dopo cena per la nostra bottiglia?"

" Ma si, certo Oscar. Ti aspetto in giardino!"

"André ,stasera preferirei fare due chiacchiere sotto la grande quercia, sai è una bellissima serata ed io ho voglia di starmene all'aria aperta."

"Va bene Oscar, andremo dove vuoi tu. Lo sai che a me sta bene tutto! A dopo Oscar!"

"A dopo André. Madre possiamo andare, spero solo che questa noiosissima serata finisca prima possibile! Madre, cosa ne pensate di Girodelle, a Voi non sembra tutto questo così ridicolo? "

"Beh … vedi, se quel ragazzo dovesse piacerti, io non troverei strano se tu accettassi la sua corte ma, nel tuo caso … certo che si, visto che non sei affatto interessata a lui, e credo che Victor l'abbia capito, solo che non vuole arrendersi!"

"Vedrete madre, dopo questa sera, non tornerà più a infastidirmi! … Solo mio padre poteva appoggiare una simile follia! Ah ah ah …"

"Su, Oscar, andiamo!"

Scendo le scale, tutti gli sguardi sono rivolti a me. Vedo mio padre e gli altri spalancare gli occhi, invece Victor mi sorride, si avvicina e mi porge prima il braccio e poi dice: " E' vero! Dimenticavo che sto corteggiando una donna molto speciale a cui non fa piacere che la tratti come una donna!"

"Tenente! Da quando mi porgete il braccio? Ne abbiamo discusso prima, forse l'avete dimenticato?!" Dico guardando di storto Girodelle.

" Madamigella Oscar, almeno per questa stasera vorrei che mi lasciaste avvicinarvi senza pensare al ruolo che ho sempre avuto nella vostra vita."

"Vi ricordo che siamo due soldati. Mi aspetto che Vi comportiate di conseguenza anche durante la Vostra permanenza qui." Dico decisa mentre passo davanti a tutti per andare nella sala da pranzo. Mio padre mi lascia uno sguardo gelido, la contessa pare offesa e la contessina scoppia a ridere!

Mi avvicino a mio marito e a voce bassa dico: " Augustin, la contessa Girodelle sussurra all'orecchio di suo marito. Immagino già cosa stia dicendo al riguardo di nostra figlia!"

"Cara...se fosse un maschio sarebbe perfetta! Ma certe volte..."

" Augustin, vuoi metterti in testa che nostra figlia non è interessata a Victor!"

"Marguerite, riconosco che sei disfattista."

"Disfattista io!"

"Certo mia cara! Se poi, malauguratamente, questa serata non dovesse concludersi come spero, vorrà dire che dovrò darmi un gran da fare per trovarle un marito adatto. Uno che sopporti il suo caratteraccio. Ovviamente non sarà facile. Dove lo trovo uno simile ad Andrè?! Bah, speriamo bene!"

"Edomod …"

"Dimmi cara …."

"Adesso non ho alcun dubbio! Sarà il colonello a comandare nella casa del tenente Girodelle! Edmond, io non ho alcun piacere che MIO figlio prenda in moglie quella donna, è troppo autoritaria!"

"Madelaine, neppure io voglio che sia la moglie a comandare! Ma...siamo sicuri che Oscar sia una donna?! Insomma..."

"Edmond, temo che le voci che girano a Versailles sul conto di Oscar François siano vere! Stasera dirò a Victor di trovarsi un'altra donna. La Jarjayes mi pare davvero troppo mascolina! E poi non mi piace che quel servo le gironzoli continuamente intorno!"

"Cara, pensa che Augustin mi ha detto che anche dopo il matrimonio Andrè rimarrà al servizio di madamigella Oscar, resterà il suo attendente! Ma si è mai visto?!"

" Cosa! Ti ha detto davvero questo! E no! Edmond, se quella donna stasera declinerà la proposta di Victor io la appoggerò pubblicamente, che ti sia chiaro! Mio figlio innanzitutto!"

"Cara adesso cerca di calmarti, ricorda che dobbiamo salvare le apparenze con Augustin, ricordati che rappresenta, uno dei maggiori esponenti del Quartier Generale, non possiamo compromettere la nostra amicizie e poi, senza contare che potrebbe esserci utile."

"Si, lo so Edmond … fingerò. Spero che questa serata finisca quanto prima, tanto quel colonello non ha alcun interesse per nostro figlio, piuttosto sarebbe capacissima di sposare il suo attendente! Lui si che è adatto a lei, la ubbidisce in tutto e per tutto!E poi, chissà cosa c'è realmente tra quei due! E no! Decisamente a mio figlio ci vuole una donna docile e sottomessa. Oscar François non è la donna adatta a mio figlio!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Una cena molto particolare**_

Ci accomodiamo in salone, prima di prendere posto mio padre guarda Girodelle e dice: " Victor, prego, vieni a sederti accanto a mia figlia."  
Girodelle sorride e dice: " Ma certo, con molto piacere!"  
Vedo il corteggiatore di mia figlia avvicinarsi, tira la sedia e dice: "Prego madamigella, accomodatevi!"  
"Girodelle, Vi prego, non vorrei sembrarvi scortese ma non amo determinate attenzioni. Negli ultimi tempi dimenticate molto spesso che ho ricevuto la vostra medesima educazione, quindi, comportatevi come se fossi un uomo!"  
"Ma io vedo solo una splendida donna. Anche se indossate abiti maschili Voi siete una donna Madamigella. Solo uno stolto non lo capirebbe. Quindi, senza essere opprimente, ma in queste vacanze vorrei comportarmi con Voi con un poco di riguardo, in segno della mia devozione e sincera affezione."  
" Girodelle, se volete rendervi cortese, vi invito a comportarvi come avete sempre fatto! A proposito, cosa ne direste se dopo cena ci confrontassimo con un bel duello? Naturalmente desidero tirare di spada. Sapete, mi farebbe davvero piacere misurarvi con Voi, è tanto che non abbiamo un confronto!"  
"Ma certo Madamigella! Se Vi fa piacere sarà per me un onore! Ma ora accomodatevi!"  
"Benissimo! Mi fa piacere che non Vi siate tirato indietro. E riguardo alla sedia, prego faccio da me!" Dico tirandola con stizza.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, che figlia riottosa che ho! Uhmp ... Marguerite dovrà farle un corso di buone maniere!

Guardo divertita la futura e improbabile moglie di mio fratello e penso: "per tutti i santi, questa donna è davvero tremenda. Povero mio fratello! …. Mi chiedo come faccia a sopportarla il povero André! Chissà dov'è?! Ho un'intera settimana per conquistarlo, giuro che sarà mio. Voglio togliermi un vezzo: possedere un bellissimo attendente!"

Guardo accigliata mio marito Edmond e sussurro all'orecchio: "E tu, vorresti vedere sposato il mio povero figlio con un'arpia simile?! Scordatelo!"  
"Ma cara, é un ottimo partito! E poi è bella...non puoi negarlo! Sarebbe invidiato da tutti a Versailles! Lo sai che in molti vorrebbero avere la sua mano! Su, vediamo. Magari con il matrimonio si tranquillizza ... certe attività rilassano! Ih ih ih …"  
" Ma non dire idiozie Edmond! Forse io sono cambiata in quarant'anni?! Figurarsi quella specie di donna che è abituata a comandare! Edmond, mi rifiuto, non darò mai la mia benedizione a questa unione! E poi, ti immagini come sarebbero i nostri nipoti? Te lo dico io: tali e quali ai Jarjayes!"  
"Cara, diamo a Victor una possibilità! Su! Sono certo che saprà domarla!"  
" Ma quale possibilità?! Quella donna è un'assatanata. Ma non l'hai sentita prima, vuole sfidare a duello il MIO Victor, per umiliarlo!"  
"E lascia che duellino ...magari vince Victor ...anzi ... guai a lui se non vince! Qui ne va dell'orgoglio dei Girodelle! E poi, su, avanti cara non prenderla in questo modo. Tutti sanno che madamigella Oscar è imbattibile! Pare che solo quell'attendente sia in grado di tenerle testa ma non riesce comunque a sconfiggerla. Tutti dicono che Augustin e sua figlia siano i migliori spadaccini di Parigi, anzi, cosa dico, di tutta la Francia! Come puoi pretendere che nostro figlio la sconfigga, impossibile! Quindi ingoia il tuo amore di madre e mantieni la calma!"  
"Ah no! Victor deve batterla! Si é mai visto un uomo sconfitto dalla propria fidanzata?! Ma poi non poteva innamorarsi di una fanciulla dolce come la nostra piccola Monique?!"  
"Tesoro, su non fare quella faccia, sorridi e non dimenticare che Oscar è il miglior partito che io conosca. Riguardo alle sue maniere, vedrai che Victor riuscirà a domala, infondo la conosce da vent'anni, credo che saprà come comportarsi, non ti sembra?! E poi, staranno tutto il giorno fuori … caspita …. ma …. dopo sposata non vorrà continuare con la carriera militare?! Glielo chiederò a tavola!"  
"Edmond...sono molto preoccupata! E poi guardala ... è tutta secca!"  
"Vedrai che, quando avrà il primo figlio, metterà su qualche chilo e sono sicuro che diventerà ancora più bella."  
" Oh Edmond, io davvero non riesco a vederla come nuora."

Osservo i presenti e dico: "Bene, ora che ci siamo accomodati possiamo cenare! Nanny, per cortesia, fai servire la cena. Tu riposati!"  
" Augustin, mi farò aiutare ma sarò io a servire la cena.  
" Oh Nanny, possibile che tu non debba mai riposare?!"  
"Augustin, non mi sembra il caso di lasciare tutto nelle mani di Annette."  
"E va bene, fai come vuoi! …. Bene Edmond! Brindiamo a questa settimana in cui i nostri figli si potranno frequentare senza le rispettive divise! Che siano giorni allegri e portatori di novità!"  
Alzo il calice ed invito gli altri a fare altrettanto. Spero che siano giorni felici e portatori di novità. Conto sul fatto che Oscar riesca a vedere Victor al di fuori del lavoro, che lo apprezzi come uomo. Spero che Victor riesca a conquistarla, perché se così non fosse …. Povero me!  
"Ehmm .. certo amico mio! Victor, spero che tu trascorra delle magnifiche giornate accanto a madamigella Oscar! Ecco, per cominciare un bel duello è quello che ci vuole!"  
"Si certo Padre! Dopo cena sarà perfetto per rilassarci, a patto di non mangiare troppo. Ma con tutto quello che il Generale e Madame hanno fatto preparare... .sarà difficile resistere!"  
Mia madre ribatte immediatamente: "Caro, se si tratta di battere madamigella Oscar, allora credo che sia il caso di mangiare il meno possibile! Non vorrei che il Generale Jarjayes pensasse che sei fuori allenamento, infondo adesso ricopri la carica di nuovo comandante della Guardia Reale ed è giusto che tu dia il meglio di te!"  
"State tranquilla Madre! Anche se in vent'anni non ho mai battuto Madamigella! Voi Oscar siete la prima lama di Francia, per me é un onore confrontarmi con voi" Dico guardando madamigella negli occhi, perdendomi nel loro azzurro...quanto è bella!  
" Girodelle, nessuno vi ha mai detto che non bisogna mai sottovalutare l'avversario?"  
Ribatto seria ed impettita a questo sfrontato! Ma chi si crede di essere? Io di certo questo non lo voglio come sposo. Accidenti a mio padre ed alle sue ossessioni!  
"Io infatti non vi sottovaluto. Vi ammiro! Siete agile e leggera come nessun altro! Ed avete una tecnica ed una precisione incredibile."  
" Come le Vostre conquiste, non è vero Girodelle?!"  
"Le mie conquiste, Madamigella? Davvero non comprendo!"

Oddio, e adesso Madamigella dove vuole arrivare? Ha uno sguardo che non mi piace affatto … non promette nulla di buono.  
"Invece conte de Girodelle avete compreso benissimo! Ditemi, quanti cuori avete infranto?"  
"Ah...madamigella Oscar, credo nessuno. Sappiate che certe esperienze appartengono al passato. Io ora aspiro ad una sola donna, da amare onorare e rispettare! Voi..."  
"Uhmm … Davvero molto comodo! Comunque la questione non mi riguarda. Voi siete libero di conquistare tutte le donne che volete!  
"Ma io è a Voi che aspiro, Madamigella!"

"Cara, nostro figlio é davvero innamorato! Ma quella ragazza é poco avvezza ...sono certo però che cederà al fascino del nostro Victor!" Sussurro piano alla mia cara sposa, bellissima nel suo enorme abito rosso, pieno di pizzi e fiocchi.

" Volete me! Questa si che è bella! Tenente Girodelle, l'unica cosa a cui un uomo può aspirare con me, è un bel duello! Anzi, siete pronto per confrontarvi? Sapete, io non ho fame, per quanto mi riguarda la cena può terminare anche adesso!"  
"Madamigella, io sarei pronto, ma non è buona educazione alzarsi da tavola così! Al termine della cena sarà per me un onore affrontarvi! Ma non ora, mancherei di rispetto al Vostri genitori"  
Uff, non sopporto più questo damerino imbellettato, con il suo tono didascalico. Sembra che stia parlando ad una bambina viziata! Ah, ma dopo aggiusteremo i conti. Con quei suoi capelli tutti incipriati, il viso curato, sembra che usi davvero il trucco delle dame, i suoi abiti ricercati. Con me non attacca però!  
" Ih ih .. I miei genitori non badano molto a queste cose, vero Padre?"  
"Cosa?! Prima la cena! Victor ha ragione! E lo sai benissimo! Vedi di comportarti da gentiluomo ...ehm...da vera contessa …"  
" Avete detto bene Padre! Da veri gentiluomini!"  
"No! Da brava contessa! Quale sei!"  
" Ma si può sapere di quale contessa parlate? Io non posseggo tale titolo. Forse volete dire da buon conte?! Ecco .. e nemmeno in quel caso mi riconoscerei, visto che tutti si rivolgono a me come comandante! Sapete Girodelle, addirittura i miei soldati della guardia non fanno caso alla mia presenza, nemmeno quando entro nelle loro camerate e si cambiano la divisa!"  
"Oscar! Non dire certe cose! Io non ti ho educata in questo modo! Ed ora per cortesia finisci il tuo pasto!"  
Ma mia figlia è forse impazzita? Esprimersi in questo modo, per giunta davanti ai conti Girodelle! MI farà impazzire! Decisamente le ci vuole un marito!  
" Ma Padre, io sto semplicemente raccontando a Girodelle come si svolge la vita nella caserma della Guardia Metropolitana dove presto servizio! Girodelle, Vi assicuro che non ha nulla a che vedere con la Guardia Reale. Vi assicuro che per vent'anni mi sono annoiata, invece con i soldati della guardia è un vero spasso! Sempre sfide, duelli e soprattutto ci sono continue insubordinazioni. Ih ih … Non fanno altro che ribellarsi ai miei ordini ma io so come metterli al loro posto! Ah ah ah ah …."  
Sussurro piano a mio marito:"Edmond, caro, non dirà sul serio ... non può avere visto degli uomini nudi! È inadeguato, inconcepibile! Questa donna non è adatta al mio Victor, anzi, non è adatta a nessun uomo degno di tale nome!"  
"Su, cara, fa parte del suo lavoro! Non ti preoccupare per la sua virtù: è risaputo che madamigella Oscar non ha mai frequentato un uomo se non il suo attendente!"  
"Oh caro … spero che non ci sia mai stato nulla tra loro ….." Rispondo un poco scandalizzata, girano certe voci su madamigella Oscar ed Andrè …. Molto equivoche!  
"Oh cara, anche se fosse, l'amore di nostro figlio innanzitutto e … il titolo e il casato che rappresenta la giovane Jarjayes, conta molto!"  
"Oh Edmond ma a quale prezzo?! Povero mio Victor!"  
Vedo mia moglie scuotere la testa, sconsolata. Ma Victor la ama, quindi per me va benissimo! Sistemo il mio figlio cadetto con un ottimo partito, i suoi figli avranno un titolo nobiliare di primaria importanza! Senza contare che molti uomini vorrebbero sapere cosa nasconde madamigella sotto alla diviso, e Victor avrà tutto il diritto di vederla, e …

"Madamigella mi accompagnereste a visitare la Vostra caserma? Sapete, quegli uomini tutti sudati devono essere molto affascinanti! Quelli saranno veri uomini, non quei damerini!"  
"Esatto Girodelle. Sono dei veri uomini! Niente profumi, niente camice pulite, calzini bucati, e soprattutto sulle loro teste si aggirano dei visitatori! …. Pensate, Girodelle, che mio padre ogni sera pretende che io, prima di mettermi a tavola, passi per la toillette, teme che possa portare con me qualche sgradito ospite in casa e, magari, che si infiltri nella sua parrucca! Ah ah ah ah "  
"Oscarrr! Smettila immediatamente!"  
"Cosa Vi prende Padre?! Non siete stato Voi ad insegnarmi che bisogna essere sempre onesti e morigerati!"  
"In questo momento tu non sei per nulla morigerata!"  
" Dite davvero?! Che strano, eppure André apprezza sempre il mio modo di fare! … Vero nonna?! Nonna ma mio padre ti aveva detto di non servire a tavola! Su lascia il compito alle ragazze, vai a riposare!"  
"Si...si...meglio! Con permesso!" Faccio un inchino e corro da Andrè. Questa cena è un vero incubo. Oscar è impazzita, dire certe cose, santo cielo!

" Edmond, hai visto con quanta confidenza quella donna parla con la sua serva? NO! Quella donna non la voglio come sposa di mio figlio!"  
"Madelaine, su calmati. Se Victor vuole lei, la avrà!"  
"Ma Edmond!"  
"Niente ma! Un Girodelle ottiene sempre ciò che desidera!"

Vedo mia nonna entrare di corsa nelle cucine, con un'aria molto scandalizzata.  
"Santo cielo André!"  
" Cosa succede nonna?"  
"Oscar, non fa che dire un'idiozia una dopo l'altra!"  
" n che senso nonna?"  
"Oscar sta dicendo di tutto, pur di far cambiare idea al giovane Girodelle!"  
"Di tutto? Cosa nonna?! Non vorrà fare adirare il generale, spero!"  
"André, tu lo sai come è fatta! Oscar, non pensa nemmeno a ciò che pensa suo padre, sta facendo di tutto affinché i conti Girodelle scappino da questa casa quanto prima, altro che una settimana di ospitalità!"  
"Oh poveri noi! Il Generale diverrà furioso. In ogni caso, io spero che i conti Girodelle vadano via in fretta... nonna, io non voglio che Oscar sia obbligata a sposare quel damerino!"  
" OBBLIGATA! André ma ti pare che si possa obbligare Oscar a fare qualcosa? André, Oscar ha appena sfidato a duello Girodelle!"  
"Davvero? allora sarà uno spettacolo! L'ultima volta lo ha disarmato in meno di tre minuti! Lo ha umiliato! Ih ih ih ... scapperà per la vergogna!"  
Sorrido felice all'idea di Girodelle umiliato. Quel damerino mi guarda sempre con sufficienza e disprezzo!  
" André! Si può sapere cosa hai da ridere! Io sinceramente prevedo solamente guai! Il Generale sarà furioso!"

"Ih ih ih ... si certo, ma Oscar non si sposerà! Nonna, capisci?! Non si sposerà se i Girodelle rimarranno scandalizzati! Lo sta facendo apposta!"  
"André, secondo te, credi che non l'abbia capito?! Certo che lo fa di proposito. Ahhh quella ragazza è davvero tremenda!"  
"Ma no nonna, è un diavoletto biondo! ih ih ih...sono davvero felice nonna!"  
"André tu sei contento, vero?"  
"Beh ... si nonna ... io voglio che lei sia libera. E sono sicuro che lei non vuole Girodelle. Se un giorno dovesse amare qualcuno, farei di tutto perché sia felice, credimi."  
" Oh nipote … meglio che te la togli dalla testa. Da quando in qua una contessa sposa un servo?! Scusami caro ma è la verità, adesso devo servire l'amaro! … André…"  
"Si nonna, lo so. Ma io non posso smettere di amarla, non trovi? Comunque, voglio solo che lei sia felice, il resto non ha importanza. Per gli amari lascia nonna, li porto io. Tu hai già fatto abbastanza, riposati!"

Verso il liquore nei bicchieri, prendo il vassoio, mi sistemi la giacca e mi dirigo nel salone.  
Sono tutti a tavola, osservo Oscar, ha un'aria divertita, appena mi vede mi dice: " André, su vieni, servici il liquore ma unisciti a noi!"  
"Oscar ... io non posso restare. Questo non è il mio posto. Ma grazie mille!" Rispondo sorridendole.  
"Come sarebbe a dire che non puoi restare?! Solo perché abbiamo ospiti? Ma André, hai desinato innumerevoli volte con la mia famiglia, non vedo perché tu non possa sorseggiare un bicchiere con noi, su dai siediti!"  
"Perchè io sono solo il tuo attendente"  
" Ma si può sapere cosa dici! André, tu non sei mai stato il mio attendente ma molto di più! Su avanti, prendi posto …"  
"Io ... Generale ...ehm ..."Dico rivolto al Generale Jarjayes "Posso?"  
" Certo figliolo, Oscar ha ragione. Su prendi posto accanto alla contessina."  
"Ah ... si, grazie Signore"

Sorrido, vedo il bellissimo André sedersi accanto a me, gli dico: "Prego, accomodati! Per me è un vero piacere sorseggiare del buon liquore accanto a una persona come te! Sai, vorrei studiarti un poco da vicino!"  
Vedo la contessina sorridermi, mentre di guarda in un modo davvero strano. È una bella ragazza, con indosso un abito molto scollato, a fiori, con il collo bordato di pizzo. È aggraziata, dolce ed un poco spregiudicata.  
"Studiarmi Mademoiselle? In che senso?!" Rispondo un poco scandalizzato  
" Beh, voglio guardarti da vicino …. uhmmm … siete davvero interessante! Che ne diresti se dopo cena mi accompagnassi a vedere il giardino?"  
"Oh ... emh ... madamigella, credo che dopo cena assisteremo ad un duello! Non vorrete mancare?!"  
" Io non amo i duelli André, preferisco passeggiare e parlare con te!"  
"Mademoiselle, non è possibile. Sarebbe inadatto e disdicevole per una giovane donna come Voi intrattenersi con un umile servo."

Guardo quella smorfiosa di Monique, non c'è dubbio, sta corteggiando il mio amico André! Ma è senza vergogna, qui davanti a tutti! E' simile a suo fratello, evidentemente colleziona uomini. Ma adesso gli faccio vedere io!

"Scusami Andrè ma non puoi accettare l'invito della contessa Monique, dopo il duello dobbiamo andare in osteria a bere, lo hai forse dimenticato?"  
"Oh ... certo Oscar, hai ragione!"  
Oscar per fortuna mi sta salvando da questa situazione, io da solo non potrei cavarmela, purtroppo sono solo un servo, e nulla posso verso questi nobili annoiati.  
"Come sarebbe in osteria a bere? Andrè! Tu non porterai mia figlia in nessuna osteria. Tu accompagnerai Oscar e il suo quasi fidanzato a fare una passeggiata! E ti assicurerai che si comportino come si deve! Sono stato chiaro?! Niente osterie, niente bevute, niente di niente!"  
Le parole di mio padre mi fanno andare fuori di testa, scatto in piedi e dico: "Ma si può sapere di quale fidanzato parlate?! Io non sono la fidanzata di nessuno e tanto meno di un donnaiolo. Capito Girodelle! E adesso su presto, uscite fuori e prendete la spada!"  
"Si si ... subito madamigella. Però sappiate che io non sono un donnaiolo ..."  
"Oscarrrrr! ma cosa dici! Victor mi ha chiesto la tua mano ed io auspico che tu decida di accettare! Lui è autorizzato a corteggiarti! Vedi di non dimenticarlo!"  
" Padre, ho l'impressione che Voi vi siate auspicato senza consultarmi! Io non mi fidanzerò con nessuno e tanto meno con un mio sottoposto! In questo caso con il conte Girodelle! Girodelle, Voi mi andate bene come amico ma nulla di più. E in quanto alle Vostre conquiste notturne nelle stanze di Versailles, sappiate che avete la stessa fama di Fersen. Padre, nessun uomo potrà mai conquistare il mio cuore se è un donnaiolo incallito, mi sono spiegata! ANDRE'!"  
" O… Oscar, cosa ti succede?!"  
"Prendi una delle mie spade che sono sul camino e porgila a Girodelle. Desidero dargli una bella lezione!"

"Oh santo cielo che incubo! Edmond, quella pazza vuole uccidere il mio piccolo Victor!"  
"Ma no, cosa dici Madelaine …"  
"Ma non lo vedi che sguardo che ha?! Sembra fuori di se!"  
"Ma no cara, è semplicemente il suo atteggiamento, nulla di più, dopotutto rimane pur sempre il suo comandante!"  
"Oh Edmond, come sono felice! Il conte Jarjayes, ha appena rifiutato di sposare il mio bellissimo Victor. Che Dio sia ringraziato!"

Mio padre si alza di scatto e dice: " Oscar ma sei impazzita!"  
"Lo sarei, se accettassi la vostra imposizione! E adesso lasciatemi andare, sono troppo nervosa e ho bisogno di dare sfogo alla rabbia."  
Madalaine ribatte: "Conte, capisco la vostra rabbia, ma vi prego non fate del male al mio Victor …"  
"Tranquilla madame, vedrete che tornerà a casa sano e salvo! Su andiamo tenente Girodelle!"  
"Sssi … ma da quando ho preso il vostro posto tra i soldati della guardia reale, sono stato promosso a maggiore…."  
"Tenente, maggiore, per me non fa alcuna differenza. Per me sarete sempre Girodelle! Forza, andiamo!"

"Oh madame Marguerite, Voi nemmeno potete immaginare quanto sia felice che vostra figlia non abbia accettato la proposta del mio Victor…"  
"Oh madame Madelaine, nemmeno Voi non potete immaginare quanto sia felice che mia figlia abbia rifiutato vostro figlio! Che sia chiaro, non ho nulla contro Victor ma, a mia figlia, ci vuole tutt'altro genere di uomo!"  
" Concordo con Voi madame Marguerite, e adesso scusatemi ma voglio assistere al duello"  
"Si certo, andiamo da questa parte!"

Vedo il bel attendente andare verso il camino e prendere le spade. La prima, la porge alla donna soldato e la seconda a mio fratello. Che uomo prestante e affascinante! Lo voglio, costi quel che costi!

Porgo la spada ad Oscar e dico: " Che coincidenza Oscar: le ho affilate stamattina."  
"Perfetto André, così il tintinnio e lo sfregamento delle spade renderanno tutto più interessante. Girodelle, andiamo in giardino presto!"  
"Si, sono pronta comandante!"  
"Bravo! E' così che preferisco sentirmi chiamare: comandante!"

Vedo il mio povero figliolo seguire felice la soldatessa, guardo con timore mio marito e sussurro: " Edmond, hai sentito?! Il servo ha affilato le lame proprio stamattina, che disgrazia!"  
"Cara, credo che nostro figlio sia abituato ai pericoli, non dimenticare che si occupa della protezione delle loro maestà."  
"Sssi … certo … ma io comunque ho paura di quella donna, temo che gli possa fare del male …."  
" Coraggio Madelaine, ricordati che siamo ospiti dei Jarjayes e non dobbiamo essere insolenti."  
"Oh Edmond, che disgrazia: nostro figlio ha perso la testa per quell'esaltata! Guarda come le sorride, nemmeno se gli avesse dato un appuntamento per una passeggiata romantica! Credo che nostro figlio abbia perso totalmente il senno e, come se non bastasse, lei lo ha perfino rifiutato. Ma come si può dire di no a una tale bellezza?! Mio figlio Victor è bellissimo, ed è in tutto e per tutto somigliante a me! Povero caro, chissà quanto starà soffrendo!"  
"Madelaine, può darsi che da questo duello la bellissima Jarjayes decida di diventare nostra nuora …."  
"Tu sei pazzo Edmond! Nemmeno a parlarne! Per il mio amato figlio voglio una donna dolce e remissiva non una dominatrice! Ma te lo immagini?!Il mio povero tesoro che viene sottomesso anche a letto!"  
"Madelaine! Giuro che non ti riconosco più!"  
"Zitto Edmond, e preghiamo per nostro figlio. Temo che stasera questa maledettissima cena possa finire con un ferimento del mio povero ragazzo! Ma ti immagini?! La sua pelle rigata dalla lama … OH NOOOOO!"

"Augustin, guarda la contessa Girodelle, sembra davvero preoccupata."  
"Ovvio Marguerite: tutti sanno che nessuno può competere con nostra figlia! Ih ih ….. Però Marguerite, hai notato la contessina, non ha distolto lo sguardo da André per tutto il tempo. E' evidente che quella ragazza ha un attrazione molto particolare per André …."  
"Augustin, credo che qualsiasi donna vorrebbe un uomo come il nostro André. Magari se nostra figlia lo vedesse come uomo!"  
"Cosa! Ma Marguerite, cosa dici?!"  
"Non ho detto nulla di strano e poi Oscar è il tuo erede e può permettersi di scegliere qualsiasi uomo. Ed io sinceramente vorrei che fosse André!"  
Guardo stranito mia moglie e dico: "Meglio che mi avvicini ai nostri ospiti, non vorrei che pensassero che provi gusto al duello…"  
"Forse non è così Augustin?"  
"Certo che lo è, ma non voglio darlo a vedere. Adesso scusami, vado da Edmond."

Poso la mano sulla spalla del mio amico e dico: " Mio caro Edmond, vedrai che questa serata si concluderà in bellezza …"  
La contessa ribatte: " Ma come potete dire una cosa simile Generale?! Mio figlio rischia di essere infilzato da Vostra figlia e Voi parlate in questo modo?!"  
"Contessa, non fate quella faccia, dopo tutto non è la prima volta che i nostri figli si confrontano! Forse non ricordate quella volta in cui mia figlia attese Victor sulla strada di Versailles per sfidarlo a duello?"  
"Certo che lo ricordo! Eravamo tutti ad aspettarli alla presenza di sua maestà Re Luigi XV. E Vi ricordo che in quell'occasione VOSTRA figlia fece adirare il re! Proprio perché non voleva accettare l'incarico di capitano della guardie, sfidò mio figlio e lo … sconfisse. Lo umiliò, povero tesoro!"  
"Coraggio Madame, vedrete che questa volta sarà diverso! Ih ih …."

Sussurro all'orecchio del mio Edmond: " Non c'è dubbio: sono tutti matti, arroganti e presuntuosi! Grazie Signore che quella donna non è interessata a mio figlio!"

Sono accanto al bel André, gli dico: "André, si può sapere come hai fatto per tutti questi anni a sopportare una donna simile?"  
"Sopportare chi?! Forse Vi riferite ad Oscar?"  
"Chi altri se no?!"  
"Oh, ma io non la sopporto, se mai è lei che sopporta me! Ih ih …"  
"Cosa! Ma se Vi tratta meno di un servo …"  
"Ma io per Oscar non sono mai stato un servo…"  
"Volete dire che il vostro rapporto va aldilà della vostra amicizia?!"  
"Umm .. Contessa, credo che siate molto curiosa e sospettosa."  
"Senti André, che ne diresti se dopo il duello mi portassi a fare un giro per la tenuta?"  
"Impossibile, ho promesso ad Oscar che saremmo andati in paese a bere qualcosa …."  
"E non puoi farlo con me?"  
"Come …."  
"Voi mi piacete André, vorrei che mi concedeste qualche ora ….. non so se intendo…."  
"Certo contessa, Vi siete spiegata benissimo. E' solo che non posso accontentarvi, Oscar non me lo permetterebbe …"  
"Allora è vero ciò che si dice di voi due: siete amanti!"  
"Cosa! Ma è un assurdità!"  
"Io non ci trovo nulla di assurdo, credo che le voci siano vere, e poi che male ci sarebbe?! Tutte le donne hanno un amante …."

Guardo la contessina Monique, è costantemente appiccicata ad André. Non lo nego, la cosa mi da immensamente fastidio.  
Guardo Girodelle e dico: "Tenente, aspettate un attimo, adesso arrivo."  
"Agli ordini Comandante!"

Con la spada impugnata nella mano destra, mi avvicino a passo marziale ad André e con sguardo minaccioso dico: " André, ricordati che dopo il duello con Girodelle dobbiamo andare in osteria, capito?!"  
"Certo Oscar, non l'ho dimenticato …"  
" E voi contessa Monique, se credete che André sia uno di quei depravati che si aggirano per Versailles, Vi sbagliate di grosso! Il mio amico è una persona integerrima!"  
"Ma come Vi permettete madamigella?!"  
"Dico ciò che vedo e non mi sono certo sbagliata! ….. Victor Clemente de Girodelle …."  
"Comandante Oscar …."  
"In guardia!"

"Non è possibile!"  
"Possibile cosa contessina?"  
"Quella … quella donna è ….."  
"Un soldato contessa!"  
"Sarà, ma è fredda come il ghiaccio. E tu André, invece, ti vedo come un uomo molto caldo …."

"Edmond l'hai sentita?!"  
"Certo cara, finalmente qualcuno che ha messo al suo posto TUA figlia!"  
"Ohh …"  
"Zitta Madelaine, inizia il duello!"

Le nostre lame si incrociano …. Vedo l'azzurro splendente della mia madamigella Oscar accendersi. Che bella che è … ancora più di quando mi sfidò vent'anni fa. Ma allora ero un ragazzo e non mi resi conto della sua provocante bellezza. Oscar sprigiona sensualità. Vorrei che questo duello non finisse mai!

Incrocio la lama con quella di Girodelle, spero che, con la lezione che sto per dargli, si tolga dai piedi e non mi infastidisca più. Non sopporto gli uomini sporcaccioni come lui. E' un presuntuoso se crede che io possa accettare la sua proposta di matrimonio. Adesso gli faccio vedere io!

Vedo mia figlia battersi come una furia. E' bella, algida e flessuosa. E' identica a me, certo che l'ho tirata su bene, molto bene! Ih ih! Ih ih …"  
All'improvviso sento la voce di Edmond che mi dice: " Stai ridendo perché mio figlio è in difficoltà, vero Augustin?"  
"Ma cosa dici Edmond?! Ma nemmeno ci stavo pensando, tanto so già che mia figlia ne uscirà vincitrice!"  
"COME!"  
"Io ridevo perché penso che l'ho allevata proprio bene. Meglio di qualsiasi soldato! Ih ih …"  
Madelaine incalza: "E Voi ne siete orgoglioso, non è vero generale?"  
"Certo contessa! Orgoglioso e soddisfatto! Ih ih ih …"  
Marguerite, mi sussurra all'orecchio: " Ti prego caro, non esagerare, tanto la serata non poteva andare meglio!"  
"Cosa!"  
"Certo! I Girodelle non mi piacciono!"

Vedo mia nonna avanzare verso di me, mi invita ad andarle incontro.

"Scusatemi Contessa Monique, vado da mia nonna!"  
"Va pure André, spero che dopo che sarai tornato dall'osteria, tu venga a farmi visita …"  
"Non credo madamigella!"  
"Lascerò la porta della mia stanza aperta ….."

Annuisco e raggiungo mia nonna.

"André, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Nonna, non lo vedi?! Oscar si sta battendo con il tenente! Ih ih …"  
"André, questa è una serata davvero strana! Si è mai visto un pretendente corteggiare in questo modo una fanciulla?! ….. ATTENTA OSCAR!"

Mi giro all'urlo di mia nonna, vedo la mia bellissima Oscar prima indietreggiare e poi avanzare. Guarda la nonna e, sorridendo, risponde: " Tranquilla nonna, manca poco e …"  
Girodelle incalza: " Credete davvero di battermi, comandante?"  
"Certo Girodelle … non temete, non vi farò del male …."  
"Site tanto bella quanto presuntuosa … mia bellissima Oscar …."

Le parole di Girodelle mi infastidiscono, con forza affondo un colpo dopo l'altro fino a metterlo in difficoltà. Lui mi attacca ma io lo faccio indietreggiare immediatamente. Lo vedo sudare, ansimare, continuo a farlo indietreggiare fino a farlo arrivare contro a un albero. Siamo lontani da tutti ….. ormai Girodelle non può più muoversi.  
"Vi arrendete Girodelle?"  
"Si … solo mi promettete di darmi un bacio …."  
"COSA! Ma Voi siete impazzito?!"  
"Desiderare un bacio da Voi non è pazzia ma sarebbe una follia non pretenderlo! Avanti, su, fatemi questo dono e poi Vi lascerò in pace. Vi desidero …."

Vedo una strana luce negli occhi del mio comandante, non so cosa aspettarmi, credo di aver osato troppo …

Le parole di Girodelle mi fanno infuriare, gli punto la lama alla gola, sorrido con sarcasmo e ribatto: "E va bene, se desiderate essere baciato, vi accontento …"  
"Dite davvero madamigella?! Ma a pochi metri ci sono le nostre famiglie, andiamo dietro l'albero …."  
"Ma no Girodelle, a me le cose piacciono fatte alla luce del sole …"  
"Volete dire che mi bacerete qui davanti a tutti?"  
"Voi avete inteso così?"  
"E come altro potrei intendere …"  
Vedo sgranare gli occhi del mio avversario, abbasso la lama e la strofino appena sulla camicia: una, due, tre volte, fino a ridurla in brandelli, lasciando Girodelle a petto nudo.

"Cosa fate?! Avete tagliato la mia bellissima camicia di seta! Voi non lo sapete ma mi è appena arrivata dall'Italia! …."  
"Ah ah …. Potete comprarvene un'altra, il denaro non vi manca!"  
"Madamigella, non è leale, mi avevate promesso un bacio …"  
"Non so cosa abbiate pensato, comunque è stata la mia lama a baciavi! Ah ah ah…"  
"Madamigella, mi state prendendo in giro? Oppure è un modo per farvi desiderare, se è così, allora mi faccio avanti!"  
"COSA! Non azzardatevi!"  
Incurante delle parole del mio comandante, avanzo con l'intendo di corteggiarla, ma in men che non si dica la furia bionda striscia la sua lama sui miei pantaloni, lasciandomi in coulottes. Sono costernato, non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa simile!  
Sento da lontano le grida di mia madre, la vedo avanzare verso di me.

"POVERO IL MIO VICTOR! MA COSA TI HA FATTO?!"

Vedo madame Girodelle avanzare, sorrido e ribatto: " E' tutto Vostro Madame, Vi consegno Vostro figlio, adesso vogliate scusarmi!"

Non appena madamigella Oscar si allontana mia madre dice: "Oh povero Victor, tu non sai quanto sia felice che quella donna ti abbia rifiutato!"  
"Madre, cosa dite?!"  
"Su Victor, entriamo in casa che sei completamente nudo!"  
"Madre, vi prego …"  
"Figlio mio, sei bellissimo, vedrai che non ti mancherà un buon partito. Su, andiamo tesoro!"

Vedo Oscar camminare a passo marziale, mi raggiunge e con tono severo mi dice: " Avanti André, vai a sellare i cavalli!"  
"Oscar, l'ho già fatto. César e Alexander sono pronti!"  
"Benissimo, allora andiamo!"  
"Si, Oscar ….."

André ed io montiamo a cavallo, quando vedo mio padre venirmi incontro correndo e urlare: " OSCAR! SI PUO' SAPERE DOVE STAI ANDANDO?"  
"All'osteria del paese Padre! Volete venire con noi?" Dico battendo sui fianchi di Cesar.  
"OSCARRRR! TORNA INDIETROOOOO! … DEVI TROVARE MARITO!"

" André hai sentito?! Ah ah ah ah …"  
"Si Oscar, ho sentito! Ah ah ah ah …."

Partiamo al galoppo ridendo felici, lasciando un polverone dietro di noi!


	4. Chapter 4

Una notte di stelle

André ed io ci allontaniamo dalla tenuta, ridiamo, lanciamo i nostri cavalli fino ad arrivare al villaggio.

" Oscar, siamo arrivati, eccoci all'osteria di Ferdinand, su scendiamo!"

" Ah ah ah ah ….. si, certo Andrè!"

Oscar ed io entriamo nell'osteria, lo scenario a cui assistiamo è fatto di risate sguaiate e donne che si offrono.

Non appena entriamo l'oste ci avvicina e dice: " Signori prego, prendete posto che vi mando immediatamente un paio di ragazze per divertivi ed il garzone!"

"Ehm...si grazie!" Vieni Andrè, sediamoci lì!"

Alle nostre spalle, continuano a giungerci risate di uomini ubriachi.

Ci sistemiamo in un angolo defilato, su un piccolo tavolo quadrato. Da qui possiamo vedere quasi tutto il locale. Le finestre sono aperte per fare entrare la frescura serale. Anche se è estate in Normandia fa molto più fresco rispetto a Parigi.

"Oscar, intendi ubriacarti anche tu stasera?"

"No...almeno non cosi."

" Oscar, sediamoci qui, in questo angolo dell'osteria, è un poco più appartato."

"Va bene! …. André...in questi giorni ci sono le stelle cadenti! Dobbiamo sdraiarci nel prato per guardarle! Lo facevamo sempre da bambini!"

Sorrido felice e rispondo: " Ma si, certo Oscar! Magari lo facciamo stasera dopo essere andati via da qui, cosa ne dici?"

"Si! Magari potrò esprimere un desiderio!"

" Davvero Oscar?! Tu vorresti che si realizzasse un sogno?! Posso osare chiederti di cosa si tratta?"

Inizio ad essere curioso. Chissà cosa sogna Oscar. Forse ancora Fersen, forse di divenire generale. Chissà. Suo padre sarebbe molto contento. In fondo Oscar sta facendo una carriera strepitosa nell'esercito.

"In realtà più di uno. Ci sono cose che vorrei fossero diverse...vorrei che le persone a cui tengo siano felici!"

"Le persone che ami?! Spero che tra tutti ci sia anch'io! … Oscar, cosa rappresento per te …."

"Tu?! Tu sei mio fratello, il mio migliore amico, la mia spalla. Ecco, io voglio che tu sia felice!"

Rispondo deluso: "Come pensi che io possa essere felice?!"

"Non so...tu cosa vorresti per essere felice?"

"Ecco …. io vorrei realizzare i miei sogni accanto alla donna che amo …"

"Ehm...uhm...tu... ehm... sei innamorato?!"

Oh...no, io non voglio perdere Andrè...insomma, io voglio che sia felice, ma non potrei mai fare a meno della sua amicizia.

" Si …. Amo una ragazza bellissima … meravigliosa e adorabile!"

"Andrè ... allora ... cosa fai qui con me! Corri da lei!"

Arrossisco e sussurro: " Emmm …. ecco …. Oscar, meglio cambiare discorso. Oscar, cosa ti ha detto Girodelle per avergli tagliato i vestiti?"

"Girodelle...è uno sfacciato! Ha avuto quello che si meritava! Ma torniamo a te, mio caro, voglio sapere di più di questa donna! Su su!" Dico guardando Andrè dritto negli occhi!

"Adesso sono curiosa. Spero che sia una fanciulla dolce, a modo, perché sei così di buon carattere!

"Non ti dirò nulla, se tu non mi dici cosa ti ha detto Girodelle per averti fatto arrabbiare così!"

"Uff...mi ha chiesto un bacio! Che schifo, Andrè! Io l'ho baciato con la spada...ih ih ih …"

" Cosa! Davvero?! Ma …. ti ha chiesto di baciarlo?! Oscar, tu davvero hai provato schifo alla sua richiesta?!"

"Ma certo Andrè! Baciare Victor! Che orrore! Ti prego! Ma ora veniamo a te! Su su..."

" Baciare Victor ….. No … non è possibile"

"Andrè! Smettila! E dimmi della tua donna misteriosa!"

" Oscar, davvero Girodelle ti è indifferente?"

"Certo! Io quello non lo sposerò mai! Piuttosto fuggo! Ma credo che mio padre si arrenderà!"

" Oscar …. provi ancora qualcosa per Fersen …."

"Andrè...è un capitolo chiuso. Finito. Sai... io credo che fossi attratta dall'idea di un amore impossibile. Insomma, lui è ... di chi sai. No no ... è stato solo un abbaglio!"

" Oscar, e se lui un giorno dovesse ripensarci, venire da te e dirti che si è sbagliato?! Si insomma, che ti ama?!"

"Ah ah ah ... no grazie! Pensaci: lui ama una donna ma salta di letto in letto! No davvero... non fa per me! Ma dimmi di te. Su..."

" Oscar, tutti gli uomini che frequentano Versailles, passano da un letto all'altro e noi lo sappiamo bene. Dimmi, se un giorno ti dovessi innamorare di un uomo di quella risma?"

"Non è possibile! Fidati di me. Io non potrei mai dividere un uomo con una o più amanti! Ed ora basta! Tocca a te parlare!"

"Oscar, potresti mai innamorarti di un ragazzo semplice, che non ha nulla da offrirti se non il suo amore?"

"Andrè! Io voglio sapere qualcosa della donna che ami! Forza! Racconta!"

" No! Rispondi! Ti innamoreresti di un uomo che non ha nulla?!"

All'improvviso arrivano due donne che ci portano i boccali di birra, con occhi maliziosi ci guardano e una di loro dice: " Ecco qua le vostre birre, ma noi vorremmo offrirvi altro."

"No grazie! Siamo qui per bere!" Rispondo decisa. Io voglio parlare con Andrè….da soli. Come abbiamo sempre fatto!

Una di loro dice: " Bel biondino, credo Voi abbiate bisogno di sfogarvi un poco. Sapete, Vi vedo alquanto teso. Su venite in camera con me!"

" Uaooo… calmatevi! E voi bellissimo moro, che ne diresti di rifugiarvi tra le mie grazie?! Sono sicura che vi farei molto ma molto felice!"

"Ehm...no no. Grazie, ma no. Per cortesia, lasciateci bere!"

Dico mentre vedo Oscar guardare sempre più male queste due donne.

" Bel moro siete sicuro di non volervi rilassarvi un poco? Non vorrei che vi pentiste…"

"NON AVETE SENTITO IL MIO AMICO? LASCIATECI BERE!"

" Per Bacco! Biondino non agitatevi. Sono sicura che un poco di intrattenimento non vi farebbe male. Comunque, abbiamo inteso, vi lasciamo bere la vostra birra! Bel moraccione, spero che cambierete idea, mi piacete tantissimo! Sono disposta ad offrirmi a voi a prezzo libero! Umm … solo a guardarvi mi vengono i brividi!"

"No grazie, non é serata. "

Vedo Oscar, emanare una luce strana, se non la conoscessi direi che è gelosa, possibile?!

"Andrè!"

Bevo tutto d'un sorso e dico: " Oscar volevi vedere le stelle, bevi la tua birra e andiamo!"

"Ma tu non mi hai ancora raccontato...guarda che non mi scappi!"

" Si, si , come potrei sfuggirti! Se non ti dispiace, preferisco parlarti da sola, dove non c'è nessuno! Allora, vieni con me?"

"Va bene, paghiamo e andiamo a cercare un posto tranquillo!"

Mi alzo e dico: "Che strana serata, sta accadendo di tutto! Andiamo via da qui!"

Vedo Oscar bere tutto di un fiato, si alza dalla sedia e mi dice: " Andiamo André!"

"Dove andiamo? Spiaggia? Prato?"

"Oscar, mi piacerebbe andare sulla spiaggia …"

" Ah ah ah ah … André, forse ti ricorda quella donna? Ma dovresti portare lei non me! Ah ah ah …."

Andiamo ai cavalli e ci dirigiamo verso il mare. La luna si riflette sull'acqua. C'è la bassa marea…...passeggiamo sulla battigia con i nostri cavalli. "Andrè, fermiamoci lì!"

" Va bene … Oscar guarda la luna quanto è bella!"

"Si...è bellissima! Ma ora tocca a te raccontare!"

" Raccontare cosa?! Su Oscar, cosa vuoi che ti dica?! Io amo una ragazza, una bellissima ragazza ma lei nemmeno mi vede. Tutto qui!"

"Uhm...Andrè... non sa cosa perde! Ma dimmi... com'è?!"

"E' …. E' ….. bellissima, dolce, meravigliosa, onesta, leale e …. l'amo, l'amo da impazzire!"

"Mora? Bionda? Occhi? Su su ... e poi ... la conosco?! Daiiii" Adesso sono davvero curiosa. Chi è la donna che ha occupato del mio amico?

" Ecco …. è … bionda e ha gli occhi azzurri. E' la donna ideale per me!" Arresto il passo, mi perdo nel suo azzurro e sussurro: " Tu non puoi nemmeno immaginate quanto ti …. quanto la amo!"

"Dimmi ... dove vive?!"

Abbasso lo sguardo, sospiro e dico: " Dove vuoi che viva?! Ma a Parigi naturalmente! Ma lei è così ceca che nemmeno si accorge di me! Oscar, ti prego non parliamo più dei miei sentimenti, ci sto troppo male!"

"Oh ... Andrè! Io vorrei che tu fossi felice! Ora cerchiamo le stelle cadenti!"

"Oscar … non ti dispiacerebbe se io mi sposassi con un'altra donna e ti lasciassi?"

"Ehm... io ... non ci ho mai pensato. Però vorrei che tu fossi felice! Più di ogni altra cosa"

Scendiamo dai cavalli, prendiamo una coperta dalla sella e ci sdraiamo per vedere le stelle.

"Guarda Oscar! Il cielo è meravigliosamente stellato. Chissà, magari riusciamo davvero a vedere le stelle cadenti!"

"Spero di si! Andrè, dimmi, tu chiederesti di avere l'amore di questa donna?!"

" Con tutto me stesso! .. Anche se sarà impossibile …."

"E perché mai?! Beh ... se vedrò una stella cadente allora ... chiederò di esaudire il tuo desiderio! Ma noi ... resteremo amici vero?!"

" … Si ….. certo …"

"Bene! Allora dai! Cerchiamo le stelle!"

Oscar non si accorge nemmeno di me! In questo momento è tutta presa dalle stelle cadenti.

Il suo viso è illuminato dalla luce della notte, com'è bella! Dio, fa che si accorga di me, del mio amore! Quanto ti amo Oscar … ma tu sei ancora più lontana di una stella ….

"Oscar, mi piacerebbe rimanere qui ..."

"In spiaggia? Fino all'alba?"

" Si ... non sai come lo desidero ... con te ..."

"Ma certo!"

"Dici davvero?! Non temi la collera del generale?"

"Oh ... cosa vuoi che dica mio padre? Sono fuori con te! Non avrà nulla da ridire!"

" Già ... lui si fida di me. Non mi vede come uomo ma come se fossi tuo fratello ..."

"Adesso non esagerare! TU sei un uomo stupendo, e per mio padre sei come un figlio! Ci ha cresciuti assieme, è ovvio che si fida di te!"

" Non vedo cosa potrei farti, se non proteggerti con la mia stessa vita ..."

"Anche io darei la mia vita per te, lo sai vero?!"

" Si, lo so. Me lo hai dimostrato quella mattina davanti al re Louis XV ... se non fosse stato per te, sarei già morto! Oscar, come non potrei non fare la stessa cosa per te!"

"André ma lo sai che stasera sei davvero strano?! Cos'hai?"

"I … io? Ehm …. nulla nulla … ma perché dici che sono strano?"

"André, non ti sarai innamorato della sorella di Girodelle, spero! Sappi che quella non mi piace. Secondo me è una donna che si prende gioco degli uomini, soprattutto di quelli come te!"

"Oscar! Ma cosa dici?! Mademoiselle Monique proprio non fa per me! No no …. e poi ti ho detto che è bionda con gli occhi azzurri!"

Inizio a pensare di avere fatto male a parlare con Oscar di certi argomenti.

"Vediamo ... bionda con gli occhi azzurri ... André! A Versailles di donne con gli occhi azzurri non ce ne sono molte, tra le poche ci sono io ma non credo proprio che tu stia parlando di me, vero fratello?!"

"O …. Oscar ….. io … ehm ….. è meglio se cambiamo argomento, ti va?"

" Niente affatto! André, io ti voglio bene e tu lo sai. Non voglio che tu sia triste, dimmi se posso aiutarti?"

"O …. Oscar, ehm …. no, non credo. Promettimi solo che farai di tutto per essere felice!"

Felice io! Ma lo sono già! Ho il mio lavoro tra i soldati, una famiglia che nonostante i suoi innumerevoli difetti, mi vuole bene, c'è tua nonna che adoro e poi ci sei tu: il mio amico del cuore! Cos'altro potrei desiderare di più?!"

"Già …. cos'altro? Non so, una famiglia tua? Un marito? Dei figli? Tutte cose che desiderano tutte le donne! E non parlo di un matrimonio imposto, parlo di un uomo che ti ami davvero!"

" Beh ... ecco ... André io ... NO! Sto bene così, non voglio nessun uomo accanto, mi basti tu. Ma ovviamente se tu un giorno troverai la donna della tua vita, non ti obbligherei a restarmi vicino. Anche se sinceramente sentirei la tua mancanza! ... André, siamo cresciuti insieme, e sinceramente non riesco a immaginarti lontano da me con accanto un'altra donna! ... Ah ah ah ... Non so nemmeno io cosa sto dicendo! Se non mi conoscessi direi che ti sto facendo una dichiarazione d'amore! Ah ah ah ah ..."

"In effetti Oscar … ci assomiglia molto! E non sai quanto mi faccia piacere sapere che tieni così tanto a me! Oscar, guarda, una stella cadente!"

" Su, dai André, esprimiamo un desiderio ..."

"Io … desidero che tu sia felice, Oscar!"

" Ed io vorrei che tu fossi felice, André!"

"André, posso farti una domanda indiscreta?"

"Uhm ….. Oscar, inizi a farmi paura … forse hai bevuto troppo ….. Comunque …. prego, fai pure!"

"André ho fatto notare a tua nonna che la contessa Monique ti gira intorno, ed io, le ho detto che tu non sei un uomo che si infila nei letti delle donne! Beh, anche se non le ho detto proprio così, il senso era quello. André, sai cosa mi ha risposto la nonna?"

"No ….. Cosa ti ha detto? Sono davvero curioso!"

" Ecco, a dire il vero, mi ha lasciata interdetta ..."

"Uhm …. devo preoccuparmi?!"

" Beh ... non so se devi preoccuparti o meno, però mi ha detto che ... ecco ... lei sarebbe preocuppata se tu ... se tu ... si insomma hai capito ..."

"Uhm ….. no ….. sinceramente no, non ho capito! Su avanti, parla!"

" André, sei mai stato con una donna?"

"COSA?! Oscar, ma sono domande da fare?!" e adesso cosa faccio? Povero me! Oscar ha decisamente bevuto troppo!

" André, ti prego non guardarmi in quel modo! So a cosa stai pensando e ti giuro che non sono ubriaca. Quindi dimmi, sei mai stato con una donna?""

"Oscar, non sono domande da farsi!"

" Andrè, sin da ragazzi ci siamo detti tutto, non vedo perché ti imbarazza parlare di certe cose! Comunque se ti da fastidio rispondermi, non fa nulla! ... André meglio prendere una coperta per la notte, l'aria comincia a rinfrescarsi!"

"Si, certo. Prendo l'altra. così sistemo anche i cavalli!"

Mi alzo e mi dirigo dalle nostre cavalcature, tolgo loro le selle e parte dei finimenti, allento il morso. Cerco un tronco a cui legarli e li lascio dormire in pace.

Torno da Oscar con la coperta in mano.

"Eccomi Oscar! Tieni, copriti!"

" Grazie André, sei molto caro!"

Sorrido felice, mentre guardo Oscar. Non sarà mai mia, ma di sicuro non sarà di nessun'altra

" Augustin, si può sapere cosa non piace a TUA figlia di MIO figlio?!"

"Ecco io ... Edmond, ho invitato la tua famiglia a trascorrere una settimana alla mia tenuta, spero che ciò che è successo non pregiudichi la nostra amicizia!"

La contessa ribatte nervosamente: " Generale, capisco che mio figlio non vada a genio a vostro figlio ... ehmm ... figlia ma non non capisco cosa l'abbia spinta a denudare il mio amato figlio!"

"Forse qualcosa che Vostro figlio ha detto a mia figlia?!"

" NO! Ma cosa mai avrebbe potuto dire il mio Victor per meritarsi un trattamento simile?! No, Generale, mio figlio è un gentiluomo, sono sicurissima che non ha osato mancare di rispetto vostra figlia!"

"Sarà … ma se mia figlia ha reagito così, ci sarà senza dubbio un motivo. Io comunque non dispero. Spero che Vostro figlio possa conquistare la mia bellissima figliola! Ha ancora sei giorni per farla innamorare! Che si muova! La corteggi!"

Madeleine ribatte: " Un momento Generale, io non credo che mio figlio sia ancora della stessa idea! Vostra figlia è appena andata via con un uomo e questo non si addice alla futura contessa de Girodelle!"

"Ma no! Oscar è uscita con Andrè! Sono come fratelli!"

" Sarà come dite, ma il vostro servo rimane un uomo e vostra figlia è una donna! Mi dispiace Generale ma non voglio scandali nella mia famiglia!"

Vedo avanzare mio figlio e ribatte: " Un momento madre! So perfettamente cosa intende il generale: André è come un fratello per la mia amata Oscar, mi fido di lui ..."

"MA Victor ..."

"Madre, amo Oscar e sarà mia, costi quel che costi!"

" AHHHHH ... MIO FIGLIO HA PERDUTO IL SENNO!"

"Bravo figliolo! Ma adesso vedi di corteggiarla! Devi farti amare ragazzo! Su, mettici un poco di impegno! Domani mattina farai colazione con lei! Cioccolata! Mi raccomando. E poi una bella cavalcata in riva al mare! Vedrai ragazzo …. io ho fiducia in te!"

"Augustin, tu proprio non ti arrendi? Nostra figlia non sembra interessata …. vuoi capirlo?!"

" Marguerite, possibile che tu non capisca nostra figlia?! Oscar è orgogliosa, non le va che qualcuno le pianifichi la vita ma non appena si renderà conto di che bel ragazzo la corteggia, vedrai che cambierà idea! Ih ih ih ... Ragazzo, fatti onore! Anzi, ti consiglio di andare in giardino e raccogliere dei fiori ... le rose, ecco sono le preferite di Oscar! Falle trovare un bel mazzo nella sua stanza ..."

"Augustin! Cosa ti fa pensare che ad Oscar possa fare piacere?"

" Uhmmm ... Hai ragione! Victor, hai uno stiletto?"

"U ….. uno stiletto, Generale? Ma ….. beh … si certo. Come tutti i soldati, ne ho sempre uno ben nascosto!"

" Ecco, tra le rose mettici anche lo stiletto, sai come pegno del tuo amore! Ih ih ... Sono sicuro che lo apprezzerà! Victor, le rose devono essere bianche. Sono le preferite di mia figlia!"

"Si certo, Generale! Grazie del consiglio! Ora però si è fatto tardi, e Vostra figlia non è ancora rientrata. Non siete preoccupato?!"

" Ma no! Di solito si intrattiene con André all'osteria oppure fanno una passeggiata in spiaggia. Victor è tutto sotto controllo, non preoccuparti!"

Mia madre ribatte contrariata: " Ah si certo! Il colonnello che va in giro con il suo soldato o meglio attendente, chissà cosa combineranno quei due! E poi, figlio mio, attento: dopo quanto ho visto stasera, il tuo comandante potrebbe impugnare lo stiletto contro di te!"

"Madre, adesso non esagerate! Madamigella è una splendida donna …" dico con un tono di voce dolce, morbido.

" Ahhhh EDMONDDDD! VICTOR NON RAGIONA PIU'! AHHH ... BOUUUUU ...

"Cara, stai tranquilla. Su vieni, andiamo a dormire. Augustin, Madame Marguerite, vogliate scusarci ma per noi è ora di ritirarci"

" Si, prego conti de Girodelle!"

"Marguerite, ci ritiriamo anche noi?"

"Si Augustin, meglio per tutti che questa serata si concluda quanto prima!"

Non appena Augustin ed io ci appartiamo nella nostra stanza, chiudo la porta, guardo mio marito dritto negli occhi e dico: " Augustin, tu sei davvero impazzito!"

"Ma cosa dici Marguerite!"

"Non voglio assolutamente che Oscar diventi la nuora di quella donna. E poi Victor non è l'uomo adatto per lei!"

"Ma perché? Victor è perfetto! Nobile, figlio cadetto, obbediente. Bellino, privo di spina dorsale, innamorato ….. perfetto direi!"

" C'è soltanto un piccolo particolare: Oscar non l'ama! Ti è sufficiente Augustin?!"

"No, se non lo ama oggi, lo amerà domani!"

" Non c'è dubbio: ormai non ragioni più! Meglio che vada a dormire, sono stanca di sentire idiozie! Buona notte Augustin!" faccio per lasciare la stanza coniugale per ritirami nella mia privata, io non intendo dividere il letto con questo pazzo!

" No, ti prego cara, non vorrai mandarmi in bianco?! Ti prego, vieni qui ..."

"Augustin, sono troppo arrabbiata, te lo scordi!"

"Noooooo! Povero me! Margueriteeeee!"

" Buona notte marito! Ne riparleremo quando sarai rinsavito!"

"MARGUERITEEEEEEE!"

" Augustin, se provi a urlare ancora, giuro che vado a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti!"

"No no no ….. cara ….. no, ti prego!"

" Allora smetti di urlare?"

"S...s...si, certo" Dico sussurrando appena.

" Bene, allora, dividerò con te il nostro talamo nuziale! Buona notte Augustin!"

"Buona notte Marguerite ….. "dico sconsolato. Ed io che già immaginavo una bella notte movimentata, attiva. Ed invece ….

Ma magari, domani mattina, Marguerite sarà più ben disposta …..

Ma magari, domani mattina, Marguerite sarà iù ben disposta …..

Ho lasciato la porta della mia stanza socchiusa, spero che André venga a farmi visita. Sempre se quel maschiaccio di donna me lo lascia venire! Se penso che probabilmente possa diventare mia cognata mi vengono i brividi. Che Dio me ne scampi! Mi guardo allo specchio, ho indossato una camicia da notte bellissima, ricamata, trasparente. Il bel moro non mi resisterà!

Sono appena entrato in casa, ho raccolto un bel mazzo di rose bianche. Le ripongo in un vaso, tra le rose, ho riposto il mio stiletto, sopra ci sono le iniziali del mio casato. Spero che madamigella Oscar lo apprezzi. Entro in camera della mia amata e poso il vaso dei fiori sul comodino, accanto al suo letto. Adesso non mi resta che aspettarla, lo farò in giardino.

" André cosa c'è non dormi?"

"Ehm...Oscar...io..."

" André stai pensando a quella donna? …. André è terribile essere innamorati!"

"No...no Oscar. Dormi! Hai freddo?"

"André, io non ho freddo, sto benissimo! Amico mio, dimmi cos'hai, perché sei irrequieto?"

"Irrequieto io?! Ma no...no davvero!"

" André, chi meglio di me ti conosce! … André, forse quella donna ti ha illuso? … L'hai baciata?"

"Eh? No Oscar. No. Lei... neppure mi considera!"

" Non è possibile! Come si fa, non accorgersi di un uomo come te! …. Magari se ….."

"Se …."

"Ecco … André, se solo Fersen si fosse accorto di me, io …."

"Tu? Prima mi hai detto che non potresti vivere con un uomo che salta di letto in letto..."

" Vero André! … E' solo che ero tremendamente e stupidamente innamorata che … André, credo di aver perso il senno! Adesso mi rendo conto che le ragioni del cuore ci rendono sciocchi e irrazionali! Ascoltami André, sono convinta che quella donna non ti merita, quindi toglitela dalla testa e non pensarla più! Vedrai, un giorno troverai una ragazza che ti farà felice, anche se io …. non voglio perderti André. Sei l'unico amico e confidente che ho!"

"Oscar, tu non mi perderai mai! Te lo prometto!"

" Andre guarda quante stelle cadenti! Sai che ti dico ….. io non ho più sonno, preferisco passeggiare un poco sulla spiaggia."

" Si, certo… con molto piacere …. Oscar …."

E' mattina, sono tutto indolenzito, mi sveglio e mi rendo conto di essermi addormentato sulla scalinata dell'ingresso di casa, sussurro: " Ma cosa ci faccio qui?! MA io … aspettavo madamigella Oscar che rientrasse, invece ….. forse è tornata ed io non l'ho sentita! … No non può essere, doveva per forza passare di qui per andare nella sua stanza! … Forse è passata per il retro. Meglio che controlli! … Però …. Ahi! Ho male ovunque, povero me! Comunque non importa, voglio vedere se Oscar è nella sua stanza."

Risalgo lentamente le scale che mi portano al piano di sopra, non voglio che qualcuno mi veda bussare alla porta di Oscar a quest'ora, non vorrei che pensassero male! …..

Ci sono, busso ma nulla, insisto con tocco leggero, sussurro: " E' quasi l'alba, forse dorme profondamente e non mi sente. Ma no …. Sono quasi convinto che non sia in camera sua. Devo osare, io entro!"

Giro lentamente la maniglia della porta, l'apro, dal ciglio della stanza guardo il letto. I miei occhi si sgranano: il suo letto è intatto. Oscar non è tornata, non ha dormito qui! Ma dove sarà?!

Sono nel letto con Marguerite, mi sveglio all'improvviso, sono irrequieto. Sarà perché ieri sera la mia splendida moglie si è negata a causa del diverbio che abbiamo avuto.

Mi alzo nervosamente dal letto, mi infilo prima le pantofole e poi la vestaglia da camera. Ho sete, decido di andare di sotto per bere un bicchiere d'acqua.

Lascio la mia stanza e percorro il corridoio, quando vedo Victor uscire dalla stanza di mia figlia con aria furtiva.

Mi avvicino, sono alle sue spalle e con tono basso e grave dico: " Victor, si può sapere cosa fai nella stanza di mia figlia?! Sei per caso impazzito! Come ti permetti di entrare nella camera di una fanciulla virtuosa nel cuore della notte?! Non penserai che mia figlia sia una di quelle donnine che frequenti a Versailles!"

Sento la voce del generale alle mie spalle, sussulto per lo spavento, mi giro e guardandolo negli occhi dico: "Signor Generale, conosco perfettamente che genere di donna sto corteggiando, ed è per questo che la voglio come moglie! Ma vostra figlia non è nella sua stanza!"

"Cosa!"

"Non è tornata! E' ancora fuori con …. Il suo attendente!"

"Victor, attento a come parli! André è un ragazzo, serio, onesto e …"

"E nulla Generale. Il suo attendente rimane comunque un uomo!"

"Victor, ancora una parola fuori posto e giuro che …."

"Che?! Mi mandate via da casa vostra?! Generale, Voi mi avete concesso di corteggiare vostra figlia, ed io ho tutto il diritto di sapere perché non è ancora tornata!"

"Umm … Victor devi sapere che sia mia figlia che André godono della mia totale fiducia!"

"Quindi debbo dedurre che non è la prima volta che rimangono fuori tutta la notte!"

"Infatti! Io non ho mai controllato mia figlia e André. Loro si vogliono bene come fratelli! E adesso basta con queste sciocche illazioni! Cominci a stancarmi! E vedi di pettinarti la chioma, sei davvero impresentabile con i capelli arruffati, mi sembri un leone!"

"Generale, se sono impresentabile è perché ho aspettato tutta la notte vostra figlia sulla scalinata e mi sono addormentato."

"Cosa! Ma che razza di soldato sei, se non sei stato in grado di fare da sentinella?! Un soldato che si rispetti non si addormenta quando è di guardia! E adesso scusami, vado in cucina, ho sete!" Mentre lascio il corridoio protesto: " Pazzesco, tutto ciò ha dell'incredibile! Fare certe insinuazione sul conto di mia figlia e su André! Non vorrei che tutto questo fosse un segno del destino, magari davvero, come lo chiama Nanny, quella bottiglia di profumo non è adatto alla mia Oscar! .. Se è così, debbo pensare a chi altro possa essere all'altezza della mia adorata figlia! So che non sarà facile, ma debbo ingegnarmi e decidere! Che problema!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buon compleanno André**_

_**26 Agosto 1787**_

Schiudo gli occhi ai primi raggi del sole.

Mi giro su fianco, vedo André dormire profondamente, sollevo la coperta, mi alzo e vado in riva al mare.

Guardo l'orizzonte, il sole sta sorgendo, è un vero spettacolo!

Decido di fare il bagno, mi libero dei miei vestiti, rimango con le fasce e le coulottes. André dorme, non mi vedrà.

All'improvviso sento freddo, come se mancasse qualcosa di caldo, dolce, profumato. Apro gli occhi e mi rendo conto che Oscar non é più accanto a me. Mi siedo e vedo i suoi vestiti a terra. Prendo la sua camicia, la stringo tra le mani, la odoro. Sa di buono, di casa, di lei.

Poi la vedo, immersa nel mare, mentre fa il bagno. Non voglio che si accorga che mi sono svegliato, però resto ipnotizzato dalla mia dea.

Sono immersa tra le onde, è bellissimo, peccato che Andrè stia dormendo. Mi piacerebbe che ci fosse anche lui!

Guardo l'orizzonte, sta sorgendo il sole, è davvero incantevole. Scruto la riva, con qualche bracciata mi avvicino alla battigia, da lontano mi accorgo che André non è nel suo giaciglio. Chissà dov'è? Continua la mia immersione ma al contempo cerco il mio amico, il mio sguardo si sposta verso i cespugli, vedo qualcosa muoversi forse è lui.

Mi avvicino sempre di più alla riva, capisco che è lui, lo chiamo" ANDREEEE' DAI, VIENI ANCHE TU, E' BELLISSIMO!"

"Ma...Oscar...io..."

"TU COSA?! SU … AVANTI, NON FARTI PREGARE!"

"Ma..."

"ANDRE', NON TI VERGOGNERAI MICA DI ME?! NON SAREBBE LA PRIMA VOLTA CHE FACCIANO IL BAGNO INSIEME!"

Si...però io...tu... noi eravamo bambini."

"Non vedo cosa ci sia di diverso, infondo siamo solo cresciuti! Su presto André sbrigati! Prendila così: IL MIO E' UN ORDINE! Ah ah ah ah ah … OBBEDISCI AL TUO COMANDANTE! Ah ah ah ah …."

"Sssssi...Certo Oscar."

E adesso come faccio? Se mi tolgo i pantaloni si accorgerà del mio piccolo problema. Oddio... Magari con l'acqua fredda...

Mi sbottono la camicia, la sfilo rapido. Tolgo calze e scarpe. E poi mi avvio verso il mare.

"André! Finalmente ti sei deciso!

"Ecco ... Oscar ... però ..."

" Oh su André! Io davvero non ti capisco! Dai .. vieni … André se non ti tuffi, giuro che ti schizzo ah ah ah ah …"

"Ma Oscar ... se ci vedesse tuo padre? O mia nonna? non è una cosa appropriata!" dico molto imbarazzato! Ma come è possibile che per lei non sia un problema? È quasi nuda!

"Mio padre, tua nonna! Ma André, loro non ci sono! E poi, cosa c'è di male fare un bagno in queste meravigliose acque! … Senti .. l'hai voluto tu! Ah ah ah …"

Rido felice, schizzo André, lo bagno, lui protesta: " Ma cosa fai?! Non è giusto, così sento freddo!"

"Allora ti decidi?! Tuffati! Ah ah ah ah …"

"E va bene, mi tuffo ... tanto ormai sono fradicio! Però tu sei una vera peste!"

" Ah ah ah ah ah …."

"Ma se ti acchiappo ... ti affogo! Sappilo!"

Corro rapido verso Oscar, mi butto in acqua, cerco di raggiungerla in poche bracciate! Voglio catturarla, schizzarla, afferrarla!

" Ehi André cosa fai?! Ah ah ah ah …. Vuoi davvero affogarmi?! Ah ah ah …"

"Si ... cioè ... no! Oh insomma! Oscar! Oscar, guarda, è l'alba, guarda il sole!"

"André, è meravigliosa! André, ho tutti i capelli bagnati e comincio a sentire freddo!".

"Allora vieni Oscar, usciamo dall'acqua e asciughiamoci con le coperte! Dai vieni!"

Esco dall'acqua, André è accanto a me, mi guarda in un modo assai strano, chiedo: " Cosa c'è, forse ti stupisce vedere il tuo comandante bagnata fradicia! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ehm ... no... no ... vieni, avvolgiti qui, nella coperta!"

André mi avvolge nella coperta, tremo, sussurro: " Grazie! …. Brrr … però, fa davvero freddo! … André, su sbrigati, copriti anche tu, non senti freddo?"

"Si, certo. Adesso prendo l'altra coperta!"

Dico a malincuore mentre lascio la presa dalle spalle di Oscar per raccogliere l'altra coperta da terra. Che peccato non poterla più stringere ... era così bello ... e poi, vederla così ... oh ... Andrè calmati, non fare certi pensieri. Laggiù in basso c'è vita. Respira, e vedi di rimettere a riposo il tuo amico, o Oscar potrebbe arrabbiarsi! Un respiro, mi stringo nella coperta e spero che Oscar non si accorga di nulla.

"Eh? Come?! Ah ... ecco ... ehm ... ho solo freddo!"

Santo Cielo, ho caldooooooo!

"Freddo?! Ma se ti vedo avvampare! Oh André! Ah ah ah Sei davvero strano! …. André credo che sia tempo di tornare a casa, mi chiedo cosa mi aspetterà!"

"Si, meglio rientrare. Così ci diamo una rinfrescata. E poi ... ti aspetta una bella colazione in famiglia! Non sei contenta? Con Victor, Monique ed i conti Girodelle!"

" Ti prego André, non ricordarmi i Girodelle. Invece tu, hai un bel problema con quella Monique, cosa pensi di fare con lei."

"Io?! Un problema? Ma dai, Oscar. Cosa dici? Io sono solo un povero servitore che ha avuto la fortuna di avere un buon padrone. Null'altro."

" André, ti prego! Quella ragazza ti guarda in un certo modo e tu lo sai! Comunque vedrai che tenterà di sedurti. Dimmi André, ti tirerai indietro?"

"COSA?! Ma Oscar, per chi mi hai preso?! Io non potrei mai, sottolineo mai, fare certe cose senza ... sentimento. Hai davvero una così bassa considerazione di me?"

" Ehmm … certo che … vedi … MA ANDRE', CERTO CHE LO SO! … E' solo che …. credevo che ti piacesse e poi, ecco …. Nulla André meglio andare via."

"Andiamo..."

Ci dirigiamo verso la villa, portando con noi i nostri cavalli. Prendo le redini dei due animali e li convinco a seguirci. Arrivati all'ingresso della villa saluto Oscar: "Tu vai in casa, io porto César e Alexander alle scuderie. Povere bestie, hanno bisogno di una bella pulita! Sono pieni di sabbia!"

" A dopo André!"

Dalla finestra del corridoio che si affaccia alle scuderie, vedo il bellissimo attendente portare i cavalli alle scuderie. Decido di raggiungerlo.

" André si può sapere dove sei stato? Sei tutto bagnato e ….. hai la sabbia sui vestiti?! Sei stato in spiaggia con quel soldato di cui mio fratello si è invaghito?"

"Mademoiselle, Vi prego, tornate alla villa. Le scuderie non sono un posto adatto ad una nobildonna!"

Avanzo verso il bellissimo moro e ,con sguardo ammiccante, gli dico: "Nelle stalle o in una letto a baldacchino, l'importante è stare bene insieme. André che ne diresti di farmi felice?"

"Oh ... ehm ... madamigella. Davvero, non è possibile! Vi prego, se non volete che finisca in un guaio, tornate alla villa e lasciatemi sistemare i cavalli!"

Avanzo ancora, siamo faccia a faccia. Con le dita sfioro i suoi capelli e sussurro: " Sei bellissimo André! Se fossi un nobile ti chiederei di sposarmi … Ti voglio …"

"Mademoiselle, Vi prego ... davvero ... io ..."

Indietreggio verso l'interno delle scuderie, portando come i due cavalli.

Avanzo e continuo: "Cosa c'è, hai paura di me? Forse non ti piaccio? … Su avanti André, sono qui per farti felice …"

"No ... davvero ... non è possibile!"

Mi nascondo dietro ai cavalli, per cercare di sfuggire alla contessina Girodelle. Povero me, ma come faccio? Che poi, anche volendola accontentare ... nulla! Solo quando vedo Oscar io ...

" André, mi sorge un dubbio …"

"Di...ditemi ..."

"Se non mi vuoi allora significa che … o ti accontenta la tua padrona oppure non sei attratto dalle donne …."

"Ecco ... io ... Mademoiselle, Vi prego ... andate a fare colazione"

" Ummm …. André, temo che il mio povero e ingenuo fratello sia arrivato tardi, non è così?"

"EEEHHH?! Ma no, cosa dite! Mademoiselle Oscar è il mio Signore. Siamo cresciuti assieme ma ... ecco ... lei mi considera come un fratello."

Rispondo visibilmente arrossito. Decisamente non sono uno sfacciato. Qui ci vorrebbe Alain per risolvere la situazione!

" Allora non ti piacciono le donne?"

"Ehm ... ecco ..."

E adesso cosa dico? Ma forse, se le lascio credere che non mi interessano le donne ... "In effetti mademoiselle ... Vi prego, non dite nulla!" Dico abbassando lo sguardo.

Sento dei passi veloci raggiungere le scuderie. Riconoscere ovunque quel passo, solo mia nonna è così!

"Nonna! Nonnina cara! Sono qui! Sto sistemando i cavalli! Ma vieni, così riaccompagni La contessina alla villa! Sai, si è persa!"

"Come sarebbe a dire persa! Mi stai forse prendendo in giro? Bada André …."

"No no ... nonna!"

" No, cosa?! E voi Contessa, cosa ci fate qui? Questo non è un posto adatto a Voi!"

"Ecco, appunto. Nonna riaccompagnala alla villa. Io sistemo i cavalli e poi mi do una ripulita!"

" André, si può sapere dove sei stato con Oscar? Ma guarda come sei ridotto, sei tutto bagnato! Possibile che voi due dobbiate cacciarvi sempre nei guai? Sappi che il generale è furioso!"

"Ma nonna ... abbiamo guardato le stelle cadenti ... poi ci siamo addormentati ... l'alba ... un bagno ... insomma nonna, nulla di ..."

" COSA! André ma ti rendi conto di cosa dici!"

Ascolto le parole di André, penso che davvero se la intendi con la sua padrona. Ma se lei ce l'ha a sua disposizione, non vedo perché non possa essere mio! … Preparati André, stanotte verrò a farti una bella visitina nella tua stanza. Vedremo se riuscirai a resistermi!"

"Nonna ... ti prego, non arrabbiarti!" guardo la mia nonnina, così buona, dolce ...

Sono davvero fuori di me, prendo per un orecchio mio nipote e lo costringo a seguirmi, gli dico: " Vieni con me. Adesso noi due dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere! .. Scusate contessa Monique, ma ho qualcosa da dire a mio nipote."

"Ma nonna ... i cavalli ... sono pieni di sabbia ... ahia ... nonnina ... mi fai male così!" Sento la nonna trascinarmi via con lei, povero me!

"Zitto svergognato!"

"Sss si nonna ... ma spiegami cosa è successo?!"

" Sappi che è successo di tutto! Il generale ha appena visto sua figlia e non ti dico cosa è successo!"

"Ma nonna, non capisco perché il generale si sia arrabbiato, non è la prima volta che Oscar ed io rientriamo il giorno dopo. E poi, suo padre non ha mai avuto niente da ridire …"

"Ma prima, ragazzo mio, Oscar non era promessa."

"Nonna, Oscar non ha nessuna intenzione di sposarsi e tanto meno con Girodelle!"

"André, ma ti sembra appropriato parlare in questo modo, soprattutto davanti alla contessina Monique?!"

"Non preoccupatevi per me, parlate tranquillamente, anzi, sono curiosa di conoscere i trascorsi della mia probabile e futura cognata! Avanti André continua … e così, non è la prima volta che tu e il colonnello trascorrete la notte fuori?! Uhmm … Davvero interessante!"

Nanny ribatte: "Un momento contessina! State usando un tono che non mi piace affatto! Mio nipote ed Oscar sono come fratelli …"

"Appunto "come fratelli" ma non lo sono."

"Ohhh cielo che vipera che siete!"

"COSA! MA COME VI PERMETTETE?! ADESSO VI FACCIO VEDERE IO E VEDIAMO SE IL PADRONE DI CASA NON PRENDERA' SERI PROVVEDIMENTI, DOPO QUANTO AVETE DETTO!"

André mi sbarra la strada, mi guarda negli occhi e dice: " Contessina Girodelle, probabilmente mia nonna non doveva parlarvi in quel modo ma nemmeno Voi dovevate farlo!"

"Ma …"

"Avete offeso non soltanto l'onore di Oscar ma anche il mio."

"Ohhh .. ma .. io … ufff.. meglio che entri in casa! Voglio proprio vedere cosa farà il generale, dopo che la promessa sposa di mio fratello ha trascorso la notte in compagnia del suo attendente!"

Mia nonna, con tono stizzito, ribatte: " Prego, accomodatevi pure! Vi assicuro che troverete pane per i vostri denti!""

Le parole di questa vecchia insolente mi fanno andare su tutte le furie, se non fosse che ho deciso che suo nipote deve accontentarmi almeno per una notte, l'avrei già messa al suo posto!

Sono all'ingresso di casa, mio padre mi scruta severamente e mi dice: " Si può sapere dove sei stata?"

"Come! Non lo vedete?! Sono tutta bagnata e sporca di sabbia!"

"Lo vedo, non sono mica cieco!"

"E allora non capisco perché me lo chiediate?!"

"Perché lo voglio sapere da te."

"Padre, ho fatto il bagno, ed è stato meraviglioso, perché non fate questa magnifica esperienza con mia madre, vi assicuro che è meraviglioso!"

Vedo avanzare Girodelle, mi dice: " Madamigella, avete tutti i capelli bagnati dalla salsedine, dovreste fare un bagno …"

"Capitano …."

"Maggiore."

"Maggiore Girodelle, so da me cosa fare, non ho bisogno di alcun suggerimento!"

"Madamigella Oscar …"

"Colonnello, prego!"

"Ho chiesto di corteggiarvi, e sarebbe assurdo rivolgermi a Voi, con il vostro grado …"

"Benissimo! Allora rivolgetevi con il mio titolo di conte!"

"Ih ih … Beh, se proprio lo desiderate, Vi chiamerò contessa!"

"Io non sono una contessa! Ma il conte de Jarjayes. E non si è mai visto che un conte corteggi un altro conte! Ah ah ah ah … Girodelle, forse siete confuso?!"

"Ih ih … Assolutamente no! Mi piacciono le donne, e Voi siete una bellissima donna!"

"Vi sbagliate! Mio padre mi ha dato un nome da uomo, un'educazione da uomo ed un titolo da uomo! Quindi avete di fronte a voi un uomo in tutto e per tutto! E adesso scusatemi!"

Sento la voce di mio padre, protesta: " Oscarr!"

Mi allontano in tutta fretta, incrocio per il corridoio la contessa Girodelle, che mi guarda stizzita e mi saluta: "Buongiorno Colonnello!"

"Buongiorno Contessa! Dormito bene?"

"Benissimo colonnello. E voi?"

"Magnificamente! Ho trascorso la notte sulla spiaggia con André, abbiamo visto l'alba e fatto il bagno in mare. Soddisfatta?"

"Soddisfattissima colonnello! Sono davvero felice che abbiate deciso di declinare la proposta di mio figlio!"

"Dite davvero Contessa?! Ma io non l'avevo nemmeno preso in considerazione! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Ohhh … Ma .. ma … il mio adorato Victor … Ohhh … puff … per fortuna che si è salvato dalle vostre grinfie!"

"Ah ah ah ah … Ma che gentile che siete Contessa! A proposito Madame, quando lascerete il mio palazzo?"

"Se tutto va per il verso giusto, domani mattina!"

"Bene, aspetterò con ansia quel momento. Con permesso!"

"Prego colonnello!"

Vedo allontanarsi questa specie di donna travestita, che assurdità! Solo al pensiero che possa diventare mia nuora, mi sento morire!

Mi giro verso la contessa, la guardo divertita e concludo: "Madame, mi fareste il favore di dire alla cameriera di prepararmi il bagno? Sapete, con le vostre chiacchiere, l'avevo dimenticato!"

"Madamigella! Io non sono certo il Vostro attendente! Rivolgetevi a lui!"

"E' quello che farò."

Scendo di sotto in tutta fretta, non vedo l'ora di fuggire da qui!

Mi affaccio dall'alto della scalinata e, pur di infastidire la contessa, mio padre e Girodelle che sono presenti, urlo: " NONNA … NONNA!"

" Dimmi piccola cosa succede?!"

" NONNA, PER FAVORE DI AD ANDRE' DI PREPARARMI UN BAGNO CALDO!"

"OSCAR! MA COSA DICI! CI PENSO IO AL TUO BAGNO!"

" Ho detto che deve essere André a prepararmi la vasca. Come mi ha ricordato la contessa Girodelle, André è il mio attente …. quindi deve prepararmi anche il bagno!"

"BASTA! Smettila di fare i capricci! Andrè porterà di sopra l'acqua, ma poi ci penserò io a te!"

" Uff .. Nonna, ma si può sapere perché non può essere André ad occuparsi di me?!"

"E me lo chiedi?! Tu vuoi farmi impazzire oggi?!"

" Nonna, io proprio non ti capisco! Se è per lo scandalo, non preoccuparti, tanto alcuni membri della famiglia Girodelle, sono convinti che André ed io siamo amanti!"

Mio padre sbraita: "ADESSO BASTA!"

"Augustin, tesoro, stai calmo. Nostra figlia stava scherzando!"

" Madre, io non scherzo affatto, è la verità! E Voi Padre davvero vorreste diventare il consuocero di questa gente?! Ih ih …Peccato che non abbiate figlie da maritare! Ah ah ah ah …. André, finalmente sei arrivato! Su sbrigati, portami immediatamente dell'acqua calda. Devo fare il bagno!"

"Si...si certo Oscar. Vado a prendere i secchi."

Vedo Girodelle sbarrarmi la strada mi dice: " André, lascia che lo faccia io!"

"Perdonatemi Maggiore, ma non è un compito adatto ad un gentiluomo. Mi occupo io dei secchi. Al resto provvederà mia nonna. Ed ora scusatemi".

Ma cosa vuole ancora? Cosa crede questo?!

Sono inorridita per le parole di mio figlio, mi avvicino e gli dico: " Victor, figliolo, tu non puoi scendere al livello di un servo! Generale Jarjayes, lasciate che vi dica che avete allevato vostra figlia in modo eccessivamente mascolino! Se non cambierà atteggiamento, rimarrà nubile!"

"Contessa, non preoccupatevi. Troverò uno sposo adatto. Oscar è perfetta!"

" Ohhhhh ….. E tu, Edmond non dici nulla?!"

"Cara, credo che Victor si sia innamorato di una donna che non lo vuole. Sono certo che il giorno in cui il colonnello troverà l'amore cambierà atteggiamento. Augustin, seppure con rammarico, credo proprio che non diventeremo consuoceri."

" Umm .. Edmond, è chiaro che non potrà essere altrimenti. Però mi farebbe piacere che almeno quest'ultima giornata la trascorressimo nel migliore dei modi. Che ne diresti di bere un buon bicchiere di vino?!"

"Di prima mattina? No, ti ringrazio. Però farei volentieri un giro a cavallo per la tua tenuta."

" Dirò allo stalliere di sellare due cavalli. Vengo con te!"

"Certo! Mesdames, scusateci. Victor, figliolo, vieni con noi?"

" Ecco … io … no. Se non vi dispiace, preferisco rimanere qui."

"Come vuoi! A dopo!"

"A dopo Generale!"

Vedo mio padre e il generale allontanarsi, mia madre mi guarda e mi dice: " Figliolo, sei un uomo fortunato!"

"Perchè di grazia?" Dico sistemandomi i capelli.

" Quella specie di donna ti ha rifiutato! A proposito, tu le hai portato dei fiori o sbaglio?"

"Si Madre, certo. Ed io non mi sono ancora arreso!"

" Uhmmm … non appena li vedrà in camera sua, sono sicura che darà l'ordine di farli gettare! Victor, figlio caro, ma secondo te quella donna potrà mai apprezzarli?! Beh non ci sperare!"

"Io...io credo di si."

Entro nella mia camera, rido ancora per tutto quello che è successo, sussurro: "Sono sicura che Girodelle non mi proporrà più di sposarlo!" … Il mio sguardo cade sul vaso che è al centro del tavolo dentro ci sono le rose, e mormoro: " Ma che belle! La nonna è sempre così attenta a non farle mancare mai nella mia stanza! …. Ma che strano … cos'è questo ….. ma .. è uno stiletto! Cosa ci fa qui?!"

Vedo entrare André con un paiolo d'acqua, chiedo: " André, sai ci ha messo questo stiletto tra le rose!"

" Come potrei saperlo! Sono stato tutto il tempo con te!"

"Già è vero. Lo chiederò alla nonna."

Prendo lo stiletto, lo guardo e dico: " Oscar, ma sopra è inciso lo stemma dei conti Girodelle!"

" Cosa! Vuoi dire che le rose e lo stiletto …"

"Sono un regalo di Girodelle!"

" Non è possibile!"

" Non vedo perché, visto che è qui per convincerti a sposarlo."

"Ah ah ah … André, secondo me Girodelle è davvero fuori di testa."

" No, Oscar, Girodelle è innamorato di te!"

"Ma io no l'amo Andrè, quindi che se lo levi dalla testa!"

" Oscar, a parole è facile, però …"

"André, chi non ha mai sofferto per amore?! Io per prima, mi sono innamorata di quel farfallone di Fersen, tu di quella donna misteriosa e …."

"E Girodelle del suo comandate!"

" André credo che siamo davvero sfortunati! Comunque meglio non pensarci! ….. Vado a farmi il bagno e di alla nonna che non ho bisogno di nessuno."

"Va bene Oscar. A dopo!"

"A dopo André! … André …"

"Cosa c'è Oscar?"

"Domani è il tuo compleanno, e noi come sempre lo festeggeremo a mezzanotte. Verrò da te e brinderemo con una tazza di cioccolata calda."

"Va bene Oscar, ti aspetto."

"André spero che non ti addormenterai! Ah ah ah ah …"

"Come potrei, se so che verrai da me! …"

"Ciao André!"

"Ciao …"

Mi sfilo rapida i vestiti e mi getto nella vasca, devo togliermi il sale e la sabbia di dosso. Certo che è stato divertente fare il bagno in mare con il mio fratello Andrè ... una notte eccezionale! E con questo, spero di avere allontanato in via definitiva Girodelle. Possibile che sia così difficile da comprendere? Io non sarò mai una moglie. Nessuno potrà mai possedermi. Non sono un oggetto, non sono in vendita. Non sono cresciuta libera per oltre trent'anni per farmi incatenare in un matrimonio. Che poi, a me Victor non dice nulla. Proprio nulla. Non riusciranno mai a farmelo sposare, piuttosto scappo davvero con Andrè.

Vedo mio nipote lasciare la camera di Oscar, mi avvicino, mi dice: " Nonna, Oscar non vuole che l'aiuti nessuno, quindi non è il caso che tu ci vada!"

"Andrè, ma come! Io ho sempre aiutato madamigella. Ora poi che è piena di sabbia! Screanzato di un nipote! Tu dovresti vegliare su di lei, non trascinarla in notti folli! VERGOGNATI!"

" Nonna, cosa ti prende?! Adesso ti ci metti anche tu?"

"IO?! Andrè, ricordi bene qual è il tuo compito? Tu devi difendere Oscar, proteggerla. Non trascinarla per bettole, o farle fare il bagno in mare in piena notte! Ah ... ma prima o poi te le suonerò di santa ragione, anche non sei più un ragazzino!"

" Nonna, dimentichi molto spesso che Oscar ed io siamo cresciuti ..."

"Oh no, mio caro. Io non me lo dimentico affatto ... vieni, andiamo di sotto. Ti ho preparato la torta di mele, la tua preferita, per domani! Sai ... è stata Oscar a chiedermi di farne una solo per te, come tutti gli anni. Quella ragazza ti vuole bene, troppo ... prima o poi ... ohhh, adesso basta, dai andiamo di sotto!"

E' quasi l'ora di pranzo, anche se non ne ho voglia sono costretta ad unirmi agli altri, purtroppo abbiamo ospiti a me poco graditi. Guardo sul tavolo, penso al regalo che mi ha fatto di Girodelle, prendo lo stiletto e lo infilo in tasca.

Vedo scendere dallo scalone la mia bellissima madamigella Oscar. E' fiera, bella, bellissima. Se solo mi concedesse la sua mano sarei l'uomo più felice del mondo. Le vado incontro, le faccio un inchino e le porgo la mano.

Vedo Girodelle avanzare, che strano, adesso si inchina, dico con ironia: " Girodelle, preferirei che vi metteste sull'attenti. Anche perché non indosso nemmeno un abito che si conviene in determinate circostanze."

"Madamigella, per me il vostro abito non fa alcuna differenza, Voi siete bella comunque. Permettetemi di farvi il baciamano, come si conviene ad una creatura come Voi. Permettetemi di dimostrarvi il mio amore, Ve ne prego, Oscar."

" Girodelle, è così ridicolo! ... Ha ah ah ... Mi trattate da dama e poi mi regalate uno stiletto?" Dico tirandolo fuori e porgendolo." Girodelle, meglio che lo teniate voi. E' un oggetto che appartiene alla vostra famiglia ed io non ne faccio parte."

"Ma io vorrei fare parte della Vostra. E' un dono fatto con il cuore, con tutta la mia devozione. A Voi non si addicono gioielli, siete troppo bella, a Voi bisogna regalare oggetti utili, come uno stiletto, o una spada, o una pistola. Voi siete una donna eccezionale, ed io Vi amo Oscar ….."

" Dite davvero?! E le rose? Forse non sono vostre?"

"Si certo, rose bianche, le Vostre preferite. Ma la rosa più bella siete Voi, mia amata!"

" Girodelle ascoltate, meglio appartarci, così potremmo parlare liberamente una volta per tutte!" Guardo i presenti e continuo: " Scusateci, ma il maggiore ed io abbiamo qualcosa da chiarire! Girodelle, venite con me!"

"Subito Madamigella! Generale, Madame, Madre, Padre, spero vogliate scusarci!"

Faccio un leggero inchino e seguo madamigella felice, pieno di speranza.

"Oh Edmond, sono davvero disperata!"

"Non capisco il motivo?!"

"Ma come, non ti rendi conto che il mio povero figlio ha perso la testa per quella strana donna. Ho l'impressione che sia diventato il suo segugio. Sono davvero disperata!"

"Su cara, dimentichi che lo sono anch'io."

"Tu cosa Edmond?!"

"Sono il tuo segugio, il tuo schiavo …"

"Edmond, smettila di dire idiozie! Spero che quel …... colonnello riesca a liquidare il mio piccolo Victor!"

Lascio il salone a passo spedito, Girodelle è dietro di me.

Siamo in giardino, arresto il passo, mi giro, siamo l'uno di fronte all'altro, lo guardo e dico decisa: "Girodelle, è inutile che continuiate a corteggiarmi, tanto è tutto inutile! Io non vi amo e non vi amerò mai, quindi, dimenticatemi in fretta! Questo è tutto adesso possiamo sederci a tavola!"

"No! Madamigella! Non ditemi così!" Dico mentre mi avvicino a madamigella, la afferro per le braccia, la stringo a me e con un gesto rapido appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue. Sento il suo profumo, le sue labbra morbide, le sue braccia sottili ...

"Quanto siete bella!"

"Ma si può sapere cosa fate?! Lasciatemi immediatamente!"

"Non ci penso nemmeno. Il bacio che non mi avete dato ieri, me lo darete adesso. Su baciatemi!"

"Voi siete pazzo, lasciatemi!"

"Si, sono pazzo di voi, vi amo!" Dico mentre tento di rubarle un bacio.

"Ma...ahia! Madamigella, invece di rispondermi con un bacio, mi avete morso un labbro!"

Mi allontano immediatamente, urlo: " RITENETEVI FORTUNATO CHE NON VI OLTREPASSI CON LA MIA LAMA! E ADESSO TOGLIETEVI DI MEZZO!"

"Ma ... Madamigella! IO VI AMO! Vi prego!"

" ADESSO BASTA! LA MIA PAZIENZA HA UN LIMITE! Girodelle, tra noi due non c'è mai stato nulla, quindi non vi sarà difficile dimenticarmi. E adesso vogliatemi scusare!"

"Madamigella! Vi prego! Datemi almeno una possibilità! Io potrei rendervi felice, farvi conoscere le gioie che prova ogni donna."

" Ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di sposarmi, come debbo dirvelo?!"

"Ma perchè?!"

" Santo Cielo! Ma possibile che vi rifiutate di capire? Cosa volete, che scappi da casa mia fin tanto che sarete ospite di mio padre?"

"Se scappaste con me, allora si. Subito. Ditemi dove volete andare, ed io verrò con Voi, ovunque! Vi supplico, datemi la possibilità di amarvi, fatevi amare da me!"

Sospiro e con finta calma ribatto: " Girodelle, fingete di capire o cosa?! Se avete problemi a comprendere allora ve lo ripeto per l'ultima volta! Io non vi amo e non vi sposo. E adesso lasciatemi in pace! Tenete, questo è il vostro stiletto."

"Ma ... madamigella. Cosa mi manca per avere il Vostro cuore? Ditemi? Vi prego, Vi supplico! Io sono ai Vostri piedi"

"Girodelle, non sopporto queste smancerie, e poi, non vi sentireste frustrato avere una donna accanto che non vi ama?"

"Ma Voi, con il tempo, potreste imparare ad amarmi. E poi ... il mio amore per Voi sarebbe sufficiente per tutti e due. Per i miei genitori è successo così, ora si amano!"

"Sarà successo a loro e a tutte le coppie nobili ma con me non sarà così! E ora basta discutere, comincio a innervosirmi!"

Dico a bassa voce, con tono triste. "Madamigella, sappiate che io Vi aspetterò e non smetterò di amarvi. Non si può decidere di non amare, credetemi. Io non posso vivere senza di voi, per me siete come l'aria, siete tutto. Un solo vostro sorriso mi rallegra la giornata. Il profumo dei vostri capelli ..."

"Basta! Non ne posso più! Mai nessuno mi ha corteggiato e queste smancerie sono davvero ridicole. Vi lascio ai vostri tormenti ed io torno ai miei! Buona giornata Girodelle!"

"Mia adorata Oscar …."

Ribatto mentre vado via: "Non sono l'adorata di nessuno!"

Lascio in tutta fretta il giardino sotto lo sguardo deluso di Girodelle, entro in sala, dove altrettanti sguardi mi attendono. Mio padre mi osserva con preoccupazione e dice: "Possiamo metterci a tavola?"

"Certo Padre, ormai è tutto chiarito!"

"Tutto chiarito? Nel senso che te lo sposi?! Oh...finalmente!"

" Ohhh Padre! Possibile che anche voi facciate fatica a capire?! Io non sposo nessuno! E adesso mettiamoci a tavola, ho fame!"

"OSCARRRR! Adesso facciamo pranzo, ma dopo tu ed io dovremo parlare! Anzi no, IO dovrò parlarti e tu dovrai ascoltarmi ed obbedire!"

Non ne posso più, mi farà impazzire. Possibile che non voglia sposare questo povero ragazzo? Ed io dove lo trovo un altro disposo a sposarla alle mie condizioni?!

" Se proprio ci tenete, parleremo ma adesso è l'ora di desinare!"

"E va bene, parleremo dopo!"

Ci accomodiamo tutti a tavola. Oscar alla mia sinistra, al suo fianco Victor. Alla mia sinistra Edmond, sua figlia Monique e madame Girodelle. A fianco di Victor, la mia dolcissima sposa.

Il pranzo trascorre in una situazione di quasi silenzio. Solo mio padre cerca di fare conversazione con il conte Girodelle, per tentare di stemperare questa situazione così pesante. Victor è afflitto, sua madre mi odia e sua sorella vorrebbe essere altrove, forse nel letto del mio amico Andrè. Anzi, senza alcun dubbio vorrebbe essere nel letto di Andrè! Quella ragazza è la classica nobildonna che pensa che un servo debba piegarsi al suo volere. Solo che Andrè è MIO. Lo salverò io dalle sue grinfie!

Non appena termina il pranzo, lascio i miei commensali e dico: " Scusatemi ho da fare!"

Mio padre ribatte: " Aspetta Oscar, dobbiamo parlare."

"Vi aspetto in giardino fra dieci minuti."

"Grunt! Dannazione! E va bene!"

Lascio in tutta fretta il salone ed entro in cucina. C'è André e sua nonna che hanno quasi finito di pranzare, André mi guarda e dice:" Oscar, ti va un'altra fetta di torta?"

"Ma certo André, con piacere!"

"Su, siediti con noi!"

"Nonna, hai messo da parte la torta di mele che ti avevo chiesto?"

"Si cara, è nella credenza!"

"Benissimo! .. André, la mangeremo stanotte …"

La nonna ribatte: "Ma Oscar, se qualcuno ti vedesse entrare nella stanza di mio nipote cosa succederebbe?"

"Nulla nonna, perché a me non importa. E poi, non sarebbe la prima volta che André ed io festeggiamo in questo modo il nostro compleanno."

"Ohh … bambina sei davvero un incosciente!"

"Può darsi nonna. Altrimenti non avrei accettato l'incarico di comandate della guardia metropolitana! Ah ah ah .."

"A tal proposito Oscar, debbo dire che tuo padre ha ragione …"

"Riguardo a cosa?"

"Che da quando ne fai parte, sei diventata indisponente e ribelle."

André ribatte:" Nonna non credi che lo sia sempre stata?"

"Certo! Ma adesso ancora di più!"

Oscar si alza da tavola e dice: " Ascolta André, mio padre mi aspetta in giardino per la ramanzina di turno, tu intanto va a sellare i cavalli."

"Per andare dove?"

"Ovunque, l'importante è che sia lontano da qui. Torneremo dopo cena, in modo che non veda i Girodelle fino alla loro partenza."

"Ma Oscar …"

"Fa come ti dico André e non discutere."

Lascio in tutta fretta la cucina e raggiungo mio padre che mi attende in giardino. Appena mi vede dice: "Oscar, hai davvero deciso di non sposare Girodelle?"

"Che domanda! Certo che non lo sposo!"

"E va bene! Se non ti piace quel ragazzo, vuol dire che ne troveremo un altro …"

"Un altro?! Ma cosa dite?! Davvero vi siete messo in testa un'idea tanto assurda?"

"Certo! Oscar, è tempo che tu prenda marito."

"Ah ah ah ah … Si certo, magari lo trovo tra i soldati della guardia! Ah ah aha …"

"OSCAR! Sappi che la mia pazienza ha un limite!"

André si avvicina con i nostri cavalli e dice: "Sono pronto Oscar, possiamo partire …"

Mio padre ribatte:" Si può sapere dove andate?"

Salgo in sella, dall'alto guardo mio padre e ribatto divertita: " A trovare un marito adatto a me padre! PRESTO ANDRE? ANDIAMO! .. Padre, non aspettatemi a cena, perché io non ci sarò. Vi auguro una buona giornata con i conti di Girodelle! AHHHH ANDIAMO ANDRE'!" Urlo mentre, i miei piedi battono sui fianchi del mio César.

"OSCAR! SEI UNA FIGLIA IRRAGIONEVOLE, TORNA INIETRO!"

Le parole di mio padre ormai sono molto lontane. André ed io partiamo a galoppo.

"Generale, non ho visto vostra figlia per tutto il giorno, sapete dov'è?"

"Victor figliolo, meglio che ti parli…"

"Generale, le vostre parole mi turbano …"

"Figliolo, mia figlia purtroppo non ti ama e mai accetterà di sposarti!"

"Ma io l'amo!"

"Lo so figliolo ma lei non ama te. Devi cercarti un'altra donna, una che ti ami e che ti faccia felice."

"Impossibile: sono pazzo di lei!"

Guardo il labbro di Victor e domando: " Ma … figliolo cosa ti è successo al labbro? Hai fatto a pugni con qualcuno?"

"No … ecco … io … no … è stata vostra figlia … mi ha morso!"

"Come! Mia figlia, cosa ha fatto?!"

"Ecco … ho tentato di baciarla e lei … si insomma mi ha morso …"

"Ih ih ih … ehmm … scusami Victor ma non è questo il modo di conquistare una donna!"

"Lo so Generale, ma ero disperato!"

Poso il braccio sulla spalla del ragazzo e dico: "Non ti resta che arrenderti. Su entriamo in casa."

"Generale, sono davvero disperato. Per fortuna che tra qualche ora torno a Parigi, almeno tenterò di distrarmi con il mio lavoro."

"Victor, sei un bravo ragazzo! Mi avrebbe fatto davvero piacere averti come genero ma non è possibile!"

"Si … lo so … purtroppo!"

"Oscar, ormai è sera, abbiamo trascorso tutto il giorno fuori, non credi che sia ora di tornare?"

"Si, mancano un paio d'ore alla mezzanotte, anche se fosse per me, dormirei qui sul prato."

"Dai Oscar, credo che tu non debba esagerare in questo modo …"

"André, io non esagero affatto. Comunque meglio tornare perché, a dire il vero, sono stanca, meglio tornare. Spero che stiano dormendo tutti."

"André a palazzo non c'è anima viva..."

"Oscar io preparo la cioccolata calda e porto la torta in camera mia."

"Ti raggiungo dopo, il tempo di darmi una rinfrescata."

"Va bene a tra poco."

Preparo il vassoio, ci metto le due tazze di cioccolata calda e la torta di mele che la nonna ha fatto. Vado in camera mia.

Sono entrata nella stanza del mio bel attendente, sono nascosta nella toilette. Lo voglio, stanotte sarà mio.

Poso il vassoio sul tavolo e mi tolgo i vestiti, ho bisogno di rinfrescarmi e cambiarmi d'abito. Rimango con le coulottes.

Vedo il bellissimo attendente, è praticamente nudo, quanto è bello. Adesso mi faccio avanti.

Sento alcuni passi dietro di me, sussurro: "Oscar sei già qui?!"

"Allora ho ragione, voi due siete amanti!"

Riconosco la voce, mi giro di scatto e dico: "Contessa Monique, voi qui! Cosa ci fate in camera mia?"

"Ma come, non lo immagini? Se accontenti il tuo comandante, puoi far felice anche me …"

"Ma cosa dite?!"

Avanzo lentamente verso il bel tenebroso, lui indietreggia fino a che la parete lo blocca. Poso le mie mani sul suo petto e sussurro: "Sei davvero bellissimo, perché ti fai pregare?"

"Co .. contessa … io non voglio farmi pregare e solo che sono innamorato di un'altra donna .."

"Della tua padrona? Ma io ti divido con lei con molto piacere. Ti prometto che non ti darò fastidio, ti voglio solo per questa notte."

Afferro le sue mani che mi accarezzano il petto e ribatto: " Mi dispiace Contessa ma io appartengo a una donna soltanto."

"Andrè, non posso credere a ciò che sento: possibile che tu mi respinga?! Non è possibile che tu possa rifiutare una donna come me .."

Tento di sfuggire alla contessa ma non ci riesco: sono di spalle al muro.

Vedo le sue labbra carnose avanzare sulla mia bocca ma le schivo, prendo le sue mani che sono appoggiate al mio petto e sussurro: " Contessa de Girodelle, voi non potete perdervi con un servo, io non sono alla vostra altezza."

"E il colonello invece si?! André, tu mi piaci da impazzire e per colpa tua ho perso il sonno. Ti prego, abbandonati a me …"…

Mi sono data una rinfrescata molto veloce e cambiata d'abito. Manca più di mezz'ora alla mezzanotte, vado da André.

Sono dietro la porta del mio amico, busso.

"André, sono io Oscar, posso entrare?!"

La contessa si è letteralmente gettata tra le mie braccia, tento di liberarmi, ribatto: " E' Oscar …"

"Si, ho sentito, è lei. Dille che non può entrare che sei stanco."

"Non ci penso nemmeno!"

"Allora è vero, siete amanti!"

"Se è questo che pensate, è un vostro problema, non mio!".

Apro la porta senza attende oltre, entro decisa e vedo Monique avvinghiata ad Andrè!

"Andrè! Ma cosa state facendo! Tu, svergognata, togli le mani dal mio attendente!"

" Come?! Ma cosa dite. Anche se André è il vostro attendente, non è certo di vostra proprietà!"

"Andrè è mio! CHIARO?! Ora o uscite subito da qui sulle vostre gambe o giuro che vi ci porto io fuori! E poi racconto a Vostro padre cosa ho visto!"

" Un momento! Allora è vero che rifiutate la proposta di mio fratello perché avete già qualcuno che vi scalda il letto?!"

"MA COME VI PERMETTETE?! Andrè è mio fratello!"

" Se è vero che considerate André vostro fratello, allora perché siete gelosa del fatto che lo voglio per me? Avanti rispondete!"

"GELOSA? IO?!"

" Si, voi siete gelosa! Ammettetelo! Soltanto una donna gelosa, va fuori di testa in questo modo! Avanti confessatelo! Se non siete la sua amante allora ne siete innamorata!"

"Ah ah ah ... mademoiselle! È tutto inutile. Andrè non Vi vuole...fatevene una ragione!"

" Questo deve dirmelo lui! André non sono di tuo gradimento forse? Preferisci la compagnia della tua padrona?"

"Mademoiselle, per cortesia, uscite dalla mia stanza! Sono mezzo nudo, con ben due donne! Se dovesse mai arrivare mia nonna o il Generale...povero me!"

" Se dovesse vederti la nonna André, non la passeresti liscia! E voi non avete sentito?! USCITE!"

" André, non ti preoccupa che qualcuno ti veda mezzo nudo in compagnia della tua padrona o ti preoccupi solamente che ti vedano con me?"

"Madamigella...vi prego...uscite!"

" Si, esco ... se credete che sia una sciocca vi sbagliate! Colonnello Jarjayes, voi siete non soltanto gelosa di André ma ne siete innamorata!"

"Sgrunt!"

" E non fate quella faccia. Solamente uno stupido non se ne accorgerebbe! ... André, se un giorno ti dovessi stancare di questa strana e ingarbugliata situazione, vieni, sarà un vero piacere trascorrere qualche ora con te!"

"Mademoiselle, davvero, non è il caso". Guardo Oscar, è furiosa! Povero me ... magari fosse gelosa! Ma no, per lei io sono come un fratello!

"Si, certo ... Buona notte André!"

"Buona notte!"

Vedo uscire quella svergognata, chiudo rapida la porta e guardo Andrè, e dico: "Però...ho proprio un gran bel fratello! Molto richiesto! Andrè...dimmi, anche a Versailles sei stato corteggiato?!"

"Cosa! Ma Oscar, cosa dici?!"

"Beh...mio caro, di sicuro questa non sarà stata la prima fanciulla a saltarti addosso!"

"Oscar …"

"Dimmi fratellino!"

"Oscar la tua espressione non mi piace affatto! Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende?"

"A me? Nulla mio caro! Tu piuttosto...non me la racconti giusta!" Dico avvicinandomi ad Andrè.

Indietreggio e sussurro: "Non capisco il tuo atteggiamento minaccioso. Sei venuta qui per festeggiare il mio compleanno o sbaglio?!"

"Per festeggiare! Ih ih ih ... sicuro che non ho interrotto nulla?!"

"Ma si può sapere di cosa parli? Ma secondo te, ti avrei dato appuntamento in camera mia se avessi aspettato una donna? … Oscar!"

"Io non ho detto questo! Però forse ..."

" Forse nulla! La contessa è venuta in camera mia quando non ero ancora arrivato. Non mi ha dato nemmeno il tempo di rivestirmi che mi è saltata addosso! A proposito, non sono presentabile, non indosso nemmeno i pantaloni. Oscar, lascia che mi rivesta!"

"Uff...se proprio vuoi!"

"Come se proprio voglio! Non vorrai che festeggiassimo così?! Sono in coulottes!"

"Per me, non c'è nessun problema! Ed ora sistemiamoci! Voglio la mia cioccolata!"

Afferro veloce i miei pantaloni, li infilo e ribatto: "Forse tu non ci fai nemmeno caso ma io si!"

"Come vuoi." Dico mentre mi accomodo sul suo letto. Mi sfilo le scarpe e mi sistemo.

Guardo la mia bellissima Oscar, si è appena sdraiata sul mio letto come se io fossi il suo innamorato. Ma che idiozia sto pensando?! Ci manca solo che sospettasse quali sono i miei sentimenti per lei! Sarebbe capace di picchiarmi o peggio ancora di mandarmi via ...

"Allora Andrè? Queste tazze di cioccolata?! Su...siediti qui!" Dico battendo con la mano sul materasso.

"Ehmm ... si ... certo ... Oscar, spero che non venga nessuno ... non vorrei che pensassero male ..."

"Pensassero male?! Di noi due?! Ma figurati! Su, adesso muoviti! E raccontami delle tue conquiste di Versailles!"

"Ma quali conquiste! Oscar ma se ti sono tutto il giorno vicino!"

"Si si...certo! Ih ih ih"

"Perché ridi?! E' la verità! Io non vado dietro a nessuna donna."

"Sarà...però le donne vengono dietro a te!"

"Ma cosa dici?!"

"Dico quello che vedo. Su...ora prendiamo questa cioccolata?!"

"Augustin, cos'hai? Sembri un'anima in pena!"

Guardo mio marito, indossa la sua camicia da notte bianca, lunga fino a metà del polpaccio. È una semplice casacca, chiusa con dei lacci sul petto. Con qualche piccolo ricamo sul davanti. In testa ha la sua berretta da notte, quella lunga con il pom pom, lasciata cadere da un lato della testa con il pom pom appoggiato sulla spalla. È bello, il mio Augustin. Ma ha un'aria così preoccupata! Cammina avanti ed indietro per la stanza, senza sosta. Alle mie parole si ferma e mi guarda.

"Marguerite, desidero che Oscar si sposi e mi dia un erede."

"Ma Victor non è adatto a lei!"

"Si, me ne sono reso conto ... Credo che sarà davvero difficile trovarle un marito che le vada bene."

Povero Augustin, è così sconsolato. Ma tutta questa sua apprensione di trovare un marito per Oscar mi lascia molto perplessa.

"Oh...io non credo. Anzi, lascia fare a lei. Secondo me lei ha già scelto, anche se non lo ha ancora capito."

Sorrido, sono sicura che Oscar abbia già un uomo nel cuore, lo ha da sempre, ma davvero non se ne rende conto. Nessuno le ha insegnata cosa significa amare un uomo.

"Cosa! Ma Marguerite di chi stai parlando?" Spalanco gli occhi per lo stupore, ma cosa dice la mia Marguerite?

"Chi è che è al suo fianco da sempre? Che la supporta in ogni modo? Che la guarda con dolcezza? Che darebbe la vita per lei?! Su ..."

Vedo Marguerite sorridere, con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini del nostro letto.

"Vuoi dire che ... Oscar è innamorata di André?! Marguerite, ma ne sei davvero convinta?"

"Beh...prova ad osservarli! Certo, credo che Oscar non ne sia consapevole, ma Andrè è l'uomo per lei! E non dire che non è nobile ... lo sappiamo benissimo."

" No ... cosa c'entra?! André è come un figlio per me e poi nostra figlia è l'erede del nostro casato, se lo desidera, che sposi André, per me non è un problema! "

"Quindi ti va bene Andrè?!"

"Si, certo. E' perfetto! Remissivo, ubidiente, calmo, tranquillo ... insomma l'uomo adatto a nostra figlia, la deve sempre accontentare e lasciarle fare tutto! ih h ih ... Però che idea! … Margurite, forse ho risolto il mio problema! E poi, Andrè è bello ….. sai che bei nipotini che mi daranno?! Meglio di quelli che potrebbero uscire con il capellone!"

"Oh Augustin, sei davvero incredibile!"

Continuo tutto sorridente: Mia adorata Marguerite, non appena torneremo a Parigi, dirò ad Oscar che l'unico uomo adatto a lei è André! Marguerite sei un tesoro! Che ne diresti adesso di andare a letto?!"

"Certo caro! Vieni!" Dico aprendo le braccia per accogliere il mio Augustin!

La mia Marguerite mi guarda maliziosa, dal nostro talamo nunziale. Quanto è bella, nella sua camicia di seta bianca, con i capelli sciolti.

"Oh Marguerite cara, sapessi quanto ti amo! Marguerite voglio averti per tutta la notte!"

"Augustin, adesso non esagerare! Hai una certa età! Ih ih ih!"

"Scommettiamo che ci riesco? Su vieni ..."

"Augustin...ih uh ih ih!"

"Tesoro mio, quanto sei bella! Sei ancora più desiderabile di un tempo! Vieni che ti voglio. Stasera mi sento un ragazzino, come sono felice Marguerite cara!"

"Sei felice?! Ah ah ah …"

"Molto ... Penso che abbiamo trovato un marito a nostra figlia e tra non molto avrò il mio tanto sospirato erede! Ih ih ih ... E poi lascerebbe quella sudicia caserma. Da quando frequenta i soldati della guardia è diventata ancora più ribelle! Oh tesoro, finalmente vedo una luce infondo al tunnel!"

"Con calma Augustin! Con molta calma!"

André, tra un minuto l'orologio batterà la mezzanotte! Porta qui i bicchieri e la torta. Su presto!"

"Subito Oscar! Eccomi!"

"André, alziamo le tazze! Guarda le lancette, pochi secondi ancora ... uno .. due ... e ...treeee! Buon compleanno André!"

"Grazie Oscar!"

" André sei tutto ciò che potrei desiderare! Il mio migliore amico e mio fratello!"

"Grazie Oscar! Ti voglio bene!"

" Oh André, anch'io ti voglio tanto bene!"

Gli dico arrossendo e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.


End file.
